Milestone
by beautywithbrains
Summary: A milestone for each of the boys. WARNING: This contains the adorable young BTR boys!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh! Have you guys seen the story count lately? Big Time Rush just needs a few more stories until we beat the Sonny with a Chance fandom! Plus, Big Time Strike will be coming on in a short amount of time, Superstar will be performed (I have the video on my phone and I'm obsessed), there's going to be a Fred 2 sneak peek, guys, this is MY week! Have any of you been having a good week? Oh yeah, it's Maslow Monday! I associated the days of the week with something BTR related. **

**OK, well I wanted to help out my fandom and I've decided to do a quick little one-shot about a milestone in Logan's life. The one-shots before this were planned out, so if this one isn't as good, it's because I'm in a rush to get this finished so I won't miss a second of BTS, and, like I said, because this is just on the spot.**

**Enough with me, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't see the boys singing directly to me, so Big Time Rush is not mine. I also don't own anything else recognizable. **

"Okay class," Mrs. Travis, the boys' kindergarten teacher called, "I have your addition tests graded and now you are going to get to see your score! I'm very proud of all of you, but there are a few people who I'm going to pull aside for some extra help."

Logan Mitchell was sitting at his desk very patiently. He couldn't wait to get his test back, he knew he nailed it! He had been paying attention in class, studying during his free time, practicing with his friends; he had been determined to get an A+.

"You did a very good job Logan! You got the highest score in the class," Mrs. Travis informed him.

"Thank you," Logan whispered shyly.

Logan kept his paper face-down and waited to see what his friends got.

"YES!" Kendall cheered, "I sure am gettin' that Hot Wheels car now!"

"Higher than a C?" James asked.

"B minus!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I got a B plus," James taunted, thinking his score was better than his blonde friend's.

"I got a D!" Carlos elated.

"You're happy about that?" Kendall wondered out loud.

"My mommy said that as long as I don't fail, she's happy," Carlos notified them.

"What did you get, Loges?" James asked.

"I think I know," Kendall piped up, "B like always."

"I don't know yet, I haven't looked. Mrs. Travis said I got the highest score in the class, though." Logan advised them.

"Well, let's see!" Carlos encouraged.

"Alright," Logan agreed, reluctantly.

His hand slowly inched towards the edge of his test getting closer and closer by the second.

"I think I'm growin' a mustache," Kendall joked.

"Really?" Carlos exclaimed.

"No, Carlos. He was jesting about my reluctance to see my test score." Logan explained.

"Those are big words!" Carlos whined.

"He was makin' fun of how slow Logie's goin'," James educated.

"Stop tryin' to get out of sayin' your score, Logain!" Kendall blurted.

"Gimme that!" Carlos demanded, snatching Logan's test.

"WAIT!" Logan screeched, reaching for his paper.

"Whoa," Carlos whispered.

"Is that even a score?" James asked, incredulously.

"I don't think that's a _number_," Kendall murmured.

"Give me my paper!" Logan demanded.

Carlos slowly placed Logan's paper on his friend's desk. Logan gradually lifted it up to see an A++ in red ink.

"Mrs. Travis, may I go get a drink of water?" Logan inquired.

"Yes you may," Mrs. Travis replied.

Logan exited his classroom and stood a few steps outside the doorway before doing something no one expected.

"YES! I GOT AN A PLUS PLUS! WOO-HOO! THIS ROCKS!" Logan screeched, disrupting many lessons throughout the school.

Mrs. Travis just smiled at him as he walked through the door and his friends bursted into fits of giggles.

That's how Logan got an A plus plus and a time-out all in the same day.

**Did you guys like that? I enjoyed writing it! You guys should see all the red squiggles I have on this thing. Do you guys think I should make this a series? You know, a chapter for each milestone the boys have? Tell me in the reviews.**

**OK, I had to take a break from this so I could watch BTS, and let me tell you guys, I'm in LOVE! The boys were adorable and the song, don't get me started. I have it downloaded on my phone and I'm playing it as loud as it can go and I want it louder. I've been listening to it since the episode ended and I'm still playing it, and for me, the episode started at 7 and now its 9. Gosh, I have an obsession that probably can't be topped. **

**Expect something from me tomorrow too you guys! **

**Guys, my phone is hooked up to my e-mail, so whenever I get an e-mail my phone beeps at me. I get E-mails from FF. You guys are blowing my phone up! All the favorites and reviews is insane!**

**Thanks for EVERYTHING you've done so far, it may not seem like a lot, but it's really nice to see that people are reviewing, favoriting, all that good stuff.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I need to stop calling you all guys….**

**Anyways,** **get ready for a really long author's note. You can skip it if you want, but I'd really like if you all read it.**

**Okay, so, the only reason I've been posting everything I have, is because I'm on Fall Break. I go back to school on the 17th. I won't be updating for a while, and when I say a while I mean less than a week. The only reason I'm updating today is because I said I would. So, tomorrow I might not update, and I might not update Friday or Saturday either. I will definitely try to update on Sunday though!**

**Here's why I won't be updating…**

**I'm on my school's academic team, and I'm in Language Arts, Arts and Humanities, and quick recall. If any of you are on your school's academic team, you know how important it is to look at what your coach gives you! If any of you are in Language Arts, you know that you have to read a book. Well, I have to finish mine (I have ****Esperanza Rising****) before Fall Break is over. I actually have until the 19th, because that's the day written assessment people meet, but I want to get as close to finishing it as possible. I also have my library book that I **_**want**_** to finish, but don't have to. Luckily I'm almost finished with it. At my school you have to read 5 books for each 9 weeks, and I want to get my first one out of the way. That's for Thursday.**

**On Friday, I'm most likely going to spend the night at my friend's house. I might have time to update before I go, but I don't know for sure. I will be reading before I leave, so that means most likely, no updates. :(**

**Saturday, I'd like to read at least 3 chapters in ****Esperanza Rising ****and the chapters are kind of long. I may update then, but it depends on what time I get home from my friend's and how long it takes me to read.**

**Sunday, I don't have anything planned, but it will be Sunday, and that means there will be school the next day. I want to enjoy my last day of Fall Break, so that will mean major sleeping in (like usual) and a possible update.**

**Wow, longest author's note possibly ever! Enough with my crazy schedule, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :]**

**Disclaimer: Let's see, I own Big Time Rush, and I'm on here writing stories! Yeah, I don't own BTR.**

**I don't own Hot Wheels either…or anything else except the plot.**

"James! James! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Logan cheered.

James eyelids slowly lifted up to reveal Logan and Carlos standing in front of him, smiles covering their entire faces.

"Where's Kenny?" James asked groggily.

"Downstairs, eating bacon and waffles," Carlos answered.

James' eyes got as big as peaches at the mention of breakfast. "My mommy made waffles?" he inquired innocently.

"With syrup, biscuits, and chocolate milk," Logan teased.

"See ya!" James bursted. With that, he ran down the staircase and was greeted with the smell of the breakfast that had been described a minute ago.

"Mom, you're the best," James whispered to himself before joining Kendall in the dining room.

"Merry Christmas, Hockey Puck!" James told Kendall, using the nickname he gave him when he was six.

"Ew oo, Amie!" Kendall exclaimed, his mouth full of waffles.

"What?" James questioned, not understanding Kendall at all.

"I ed, 'Ew oo, Amie!'" Kendall repeated, his mouth still full.

"I don't speak Monkey!" James informed him.

Kendall chewed the rest of his food and explained to James what he had been attempting to say.

"Boys! Do you want to open some presents?" Mrs. Diamond called.

"Move it, Logan! Believe it or not, I want to see what Santa brought me!" Carlos informed Logan, shoving his friend to one side of the staircase at the mention of presents.

"Carlos, believe it or not, I want to make it through the rest of the day without any injuries, but that won't happen either!" Logan replied.

James and Kendall were sitting on the couch waiting for the other two so they could open presents. Since James didn't get to eat all his breakfast, he was nibbling on a waffle topped with banana slices and blueberries.

"You didn't have to bite me! You could have just asked me _politely_ to move out of your pathway," Logan advised Carlos, examining the mark Carlos had made.

"Next time let me go first," Carlos notified him.

"GUYS! It's Christmas! Can we at least _try_ to get along? Carlos, don't bite. Logan…you should have known of Carlos' ways." Kendall settled his friends' dispute by having them apologize to each other.

"Let's open some presents!" James suggested.

"Alright," Mr. Diamond chuckled. "Uhh, Brooke, there aren't any presents under the tree."

"I know, the boys each have eight gifts, and they are all in this house. The boys have to find them."

After an hour and a half, a few clues, and 12 bruises, the boys all found their gifts. Now, they just had to be opened.

"Kendork, you can go first," Carlos encouraged.

"Alright!" Kendall agreed without hesitation.

Kendall got 1 hockey stick from his friends, a book on the best hockey players and a new video game from Logan, two 8-packs of Hot Wheels cars from Carlos, two hockey jerseys from James, and a model car from Santa.

Carlos went next. He got a package of helmet stickers and a subscription to the new helmet magazine from Kendall, two helmet-shaped notepads from Logan, a skateboard and 2 sets of interchangeable wheels from James, and a back-up helmet from Santa.

Logan went after Carlos. He got 1 five subject notebook and a medical book from Kendall, a large pack of Sharpies and Post-its from Carlos, highlighters and a dictionary from James, a doctor's coat from all of them, and a doctor's kit from Santa.

James went last. He got two button-ups from Kendall, a gift card to a fancy barber shop and two CDs from Logan, a fake microphone and pair of shoes from Carlos, and a shiny, black comb from Santa.

"OH MY GOSH! This is what I've been wanting for a long time! THANK YOU, SANTA!" James bellowed while holding his new comb up high in the air.

"We did good," Mrs. Diamond whispered to Mr. Diamond.

As the day went on, James ended up finding a twenty dollar bill on the sidewalk, a cute girl from school saw him and waved at him, and his parents let the boys sleep over for the third night in a row.

James looked at his friends and said, "Guys, have you noticed all the great things that happened today? I think it's official that this is my lucky comb."

**Yay! It's 9:21 and I'm finished! I hope you guys liked this! It was fun to write!**

**Big thanks and a virtual cookie to my BFFWRE (Best Friend Forever Who Rocks Everything) Madison, A.K.A. pendyfreak86381 for coming up with the cute girl waving at James. **

**Fun Facts**

**1. I was listening to "Oh Yeah" as I typed this**

**2. It took me about 30 minutes and a lot of backspacing to come up with the boys' gifts. I like to plan this stuff carefully**

**3. I made James get excited about waffles because I'm capable of doing so**

**4. James waffle was originally peanut butter with maple syrup, but I thought it would be a little messy since he was eating it on the couch. You always have to think about the dangers a fictional couch could be in**

**5. The chocolate milk that was being served for breakfast was originally orange juice**

**6. You'll be told why Kendall has the name "Hockey Puck" in a one-shot I will upload in the near or distant future**

**7. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were originally going to have their presents and James would wait until they left, but I decided that was **_**way**_** too mean and had them have a scavenger hunt**

**8. The boys originally all had five gifts, but I decided to make it more because they're just such nice people**

**9. It was originally James who got Carlos the notepads (with a candy bar) but I decided it sounded more like Logan would get him that and switched the boys**

**10. My A/N is 1 page long**

**That's all the Fun Facts! Hope you all had a great Worldwide Wednesday!**

**Translations: "Ew oo Amie!" – You too Jamie!**

"**I ed, 'Ew oo Amie'" – I said, 'You too Jamie!'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did ya miss me? I missed writing! So, for those of you who care, I did go to my friend's house which was a lot of fun, I read a little bit and finished my library book, I still need to finish ****Esperanza Rising****, and you all rock!**

**I have a few things to tell you all…**

**Today was the best Maslow Monday ever! I loved it!**

**A couple of you asked how old the boys were in the last chapter and in case any of you want to know, they were around eight.**

**Another thing, these chapters are in no particular order. The ideas come to me whenever, and I can't fix that. But the last chapter will definitely be when they're 16. In this one, Carlos is 9.**

**Now that that is out of the way, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: The guys would always be around me if I owned BTR, so I don't own them. What a pity.**

"Carlos! No, Carlos! You put that wagon back! Joey! Don't encourage him!" Mrs. Garcia bellowed as she chased her youngest and oldest sons out of the garage.

"MOM," Joey called, "WE'LL BE FINE! I WON'T LET CARLOS GET HURT!"

"Good luck with that," Mrs. Garcia whispered to herself as she headed back inside, giving up on coaxing her children out of doing something dangerous. Her previous attempts failed, so there wasn't any way her children would change their minds all of a sudden.

Joey rode his bike to the tallest hill in his neighborhood, and Carlos dragged the red wagon behind him, taking his time. After ten minutes, Carlos finally made it to the top with Joey.

Carlos strapped Joey's tight, old, blue helmet on his head and waited patiently in the wagon.

"You ready kiddo?" Joey asked nervously.

"No, I'm just sitting here waiting for the grass to grow," Carlos answered, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"This is dangerous," Joey warned. "If you get hurt, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Just hook the wagon up already!" Carlos pleaded.

"Alright, hold on just a sec," Joey went to work hooking up the little wagon to his somewhat new bike. "Oh yeah, if you cause me to ruin my bike, you're gettin' me a new one, just so you know."

"Come on already!" Carlos whined. "I wanna do this NOW!"

"Get strapped in," Joey instructed.

"I am!"

"OK then, let's go."

Joey started to slowly ride his bike down the hill, Carlos catching up to him quickly. Soon Joey's legs were being pushed by the pedals. Carlos almost flew out of the wagon, but luckily the wagon's sides were a couple inches taller than most wagons' sides are. The wind smacked Carlos in the face, but Joey was affected by it much more than Carlos was. As soon as they got to the bottom, Carlos' hair was messed up, Joey's face was covered with dirt from the hill, and both boys had a few bruises.

"Joey! Why did you make me do that?" Carlos exclaimed.

"You said you wanted to!" Joey replied.

"I didn't finish. I was going to say, why did you make me do that at this age? Couldn't you have let me go with you and Jake when you all first went?" Carlos smirked.

"You, kid, are a piece of work."

"Thank you," Carlos accepted the possible compliment, semi oblivious to the fact that calling someone a piece of work might be an insult.

That, ladies and boys, was Carlos' first stunt.

**OK, I didn't like that ending, but I guess it was satisfactory.**

**Fun Facts**

**1. Every time I typed Joey, I remembered Full House**

**2. I debated whether or not to make Joey's bike new or old. It was going to be old, but a new bike seems a lot better.**

**3. I was listening to a BTR playlist while typing**

**4. I was also dancing to the playlist, and I kind of, sort of, maybe, totally fell on a cart**

**5. I found out all kinds of stuff about BTR's new album while writing this**

**6. I'm not happy with the length of this chapter**

**SHOUT-OUT TIME!**

**If you want to read an awesome thing about me, go check out BTRlover98's profile. Thanks again, BTRlover!**

**If you want to read an accurate dream of mine, go check out Shopping With Big Time Rush by mooresomore. Thanks again!**

**If you like Peter Pan and want to check out my bestie-estie, go to pendyfreak86381's profile! She's writing a story! I'm so proud!**

**I will be updating my profile soon talking about my favorite people on here, and so yeah, check that out if you want to meet some interesting people.**

**I hope you have a nice day/night/afternoon/evening/morning/whatever else there is. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai guise! In case you didn't know what that says, it says "Hi guys!".**

**Otay! Today was pretty good, not the best, but pretty good. Til I Forget About You Tuesday! Exciting, iddint it?**

**Here's a review I couldn't reply to, so here is the response:**

**Gdhrbdsgbdadghjdxd: Hehe, sorry. Thank you! That's what I'm doing now :)**

**Let us get this party started…**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm saying this for this story, the only thing I own from this is the plot.**

"Can't you do anything right?" Penny, the first grade bully, questioned Katie Knight.

"Yeah, chubby," Penny's friend, Gigi, joined in.

"I can do all kinds of things right," Katie answered.

"No, you can't," Penny disagreed.

"Why do you think that?" Katie wondered.

"You got that problem wrong in class, that's why. Gosh, don't you know anything?" Gigi explained.

"It was hard! I bet you didn't get it either" Katie defended.

"Uh, actually, we did," Penny corrected. "Now, leave us alone, or we'll tell Mrs. Clemmy that you were pushing us."

"But I wasn't!" Katie shouted, but it was too late, Penny and Gigi had already left.

"I didn't even go to you," Katie mumbled.

…*…*…*_At home_…*…*…*

"Kenny, Kenny!" Katie called, her tiny legs carrying her as fast as her first grade body could.

"What, Katie?" Kendall exclaimed from his room.

That's when the tears started to spill.

"Th-this one g-g-girl said I was st-stupid. A-and then," she sniffed, "this oth-other g-girl called m-me ch-ch-chubby and agreed w-with the g-girl that c-called me st-stupid," Katie's face was now covered in her tears' trails. Kendall couldn't help but bend down and hug her.

"Come on Katie, let's get you cleaned up," Kendall suggested.

Katie nodded and Kendall led her to the bathroom since her eyes were blurry from the tears. Kendall grabbed a washrag and put it under the faucet. Soon, it had absorbed more than enough warm water. Kendall lightly scrubbed Katie's face clean so that it looked like she hadn't been crying.

After Kendall had washed Katie's face, they both headed downstairs for dinner. Katie's face lit up to see her plate filled with her favorite foods: chicken, fries, and gelatin for dessert.

All too soon it was time for bed, but little did Katie know, Kendall had a very interesting surprise waiting for her tomorrow.

…*…*…*_At school_…*…*…*

"Mrs. Polain," Kendall whispered, "can I go to Mrs. Clemmy's classroom now?"

"Yes."

Kendall fast-walked to Mrs. Clemmy's classroom, making sure to slow down whenever he saw teachers coming.

"Ok class, now it's time for-" Mrs. Clemmy was cut off by the sound of knocking.

"Oh, Kendall, I haven't seen you in a while! How's fifth grade?" Mrs. Clemmy interviewed.

"Good," Kendall replied, not wanting to catch up. "I'm actually here for a very important reason. Do you mind if I interrupt for a few minutes?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

"Thank you."

Kendall walked to Katie's desk and gave her a quick hello before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Kendall, Katie's older brother. I don't know who did this, but Katie came to me yesterday…crying." Everyone looked over at Katie, then back at Kendall. "I wanted to know why she was crying, and she told me that it was because someone called her chubby and stupid." Everyone looked over at Penny and Gigi, then back at Kendall. "I don't like when someone hurts my little sister, so please stop this. I don't care who did this but, yeah, please stop." Kendall started to walk out the door, but was quickly attacked with a hug from Katie.

"Thanks, Kendall," Katie smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank my newly found brotherly instincts," Kendall replied.

**That was Kendall's chapter! Hope ya liked it!**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I originally started this chapter out with the paragraph that starts with Katie calling Kendall's name, but I decided the chapter would be too short**

**2. I got Gigi from Wizards of Waverly Place because I have no creativity with names**

**3. I got Katie's dinner from some food I like**

**4. Each time I wrote Clemmy, I thought of clementines. Each time I wrote Polain, I thought of polar bears**

**5. I always fast-walk in the hallways and slow down whenever I see teachers, so that's why Kendall did that. Rebellious, I know**

**6. I loved Kendall's speech**

**7. I wanted to make sure I included "brotherly instincts" at the bottom so you guys would know what milestone this was!**

**8. I was listening to a BTR playlist made by YouTube while typing, but had to turn it off so I could actually type and not sing and attempt dancing**

**9. This is my most popular story! Thanks to everyone reading!**

**Oh, Kendall was 10 in this! My boys are growing up right in front of my eyes! :'(**

**While I get it together, I'm going to be reading/texting/finishing up artwork/getting stuff signed. I hope you'll take the time to review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**STOP! Logie time! I'm not a dork, I'm eighty-six percent positive!**

**Okay! So, we're back to Logan and I know what this is going to be about, and it will be long! I hope.**

**So, I know the last chapter was short, and I apologize for that. I think the last chapter was like, my second shortest document. I want this to be at least 1,000 words, so I'm going to try to stretch this out like taffy!**

**But, I'm not in the best mood. I won't take it out on you all, but I want to tell you why.**

**OK, so I had this role play that two of my friends and I had to do for Social Studies. We had to do it on the third amendment. We presented it yesterday, and another group that had the same amendment did their role play today. What made me **_**really**_** mad was…wait for it…THE OTHER GROUP PRACTICALLY COPIED MY GROUP'S ROLE PLAY! Ahem, excuse my scream, but that made me so mad! And when they were finished my group just clapped twice. My teacher never said anything, but I hope they got a horrible, terrible, awful grade. I put people's education in danger when people make me mad.**

**I'm better now!**

**Let's get rollin'.**

"Wait," Kendall exclaimed, "Why won't you be in school tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is 'Take Your Son to Work' day at my mom's work. Ms. Josie said I could miss school since I'm caught up on all the work and it won't show up on my permanent record, either," Logan explained.

"If you're gonna be gone, then what are we supposed to do?" Carlos wondered.

"_We_ are going to have fun while Loges is off learning his heart out!" James explained.

"Yay!" Carlos cheered, forgetting about his past troubles.

"I'm sorry I have to miss out," Logan apologized.

"Don't be, you'll be having fun, too!" Kendall informed.

"I guess, but I'm not for sure if I want to be around all those sick people," Logan confessed.

"Think about it this way: everyone there is only trying to help. Don't worry about them, they're getting better," James told Logan, trying to get him to see things from a new point of view.

"Well, I gotta get going, see you all on Friday!" Logan waved good-bye to his friends, not anticipating the next day.

…*…*…*_The next morning_...*…*…*

"Come on Logan, today you get to go to the hospital!" Mrs. Mitchell whisper-screamed.

"Ohh," Logan groaned, "I think I have a stomachache."

"Eat some crackers and you'll be fine, you're probably just nervous."

"Okay." Logan slowly climbed out of bed, his attempt at getting out of going to the hospital failing. He pulled out a blue polo with some jeans and old, worn-out sneakers. He slunk downstairs and pulled out a box of crackers, opening a new package.

"No, silly!" Mrs. Mitchell chuckled. "You're going to have to wear a pair of scrubs."

"I can't wear something that you can do," Logan advised.

"Sweetie, scrubs are the clothes that doctors wear," Mrs. Mitchell briefed.

"Oh."

"Get your crackers and let's go," Mrs. Mitchell directed, scared of what might happen later in the day.

…*…*…*_Time skip to the hospital_…*…*…*

Logan looked around to see many people hooked up to weird machines, men and women running around to different rooms, and families coming out and going into the elevators. It all looked like a big blur to him, but to his mother it was just another day.

"Do you want to go with me and see what I do with each patient?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Mrs. Mitchell slipped into the room and began a conversation with an old woman who apparently had just suffered a heart attack. It saddened Logan to find that out, but he made sure to slap a smile on his face.

"It was nice seeing you again," Mrs. Mitchell told her first patient before closing the door.

"That wasn't too bad, but it was still depressing," Logan confessed.

"See, you didn't have to fake a stomachache," Mrs. Mitchell winked and Logan's face immediately looked guilty.

"C'mon kiddo, we have more patients to visit."

Logan smiled at every person he saw, helped his mother when she had a two-person job, and got lunch for the patients who were hungry. He met a boy who looked about his age who was in a car crash. He broke his arm, but was still able to do the things any normal eight-year-old could do, just differently. Logan was amazed at how he was able to act as if nothing was wrong. He ended up going back to the little boy at the end of the day while his mom was checking up on her final patients. Logan found out that the boy's name was James, his favorite color was green, and he enjoyed doing dangerous things.

"You remind me a lot of my friends!" Logan jumped.

"How?"

"Well, I have a friend named James, my friend Kendall's eyes are green, and that's your favorite color, and my other friend Carlos loves doing dangerous things," Logan educated.

"That's funny, because you remind me a lot of my friend, Drake. He likes school and you look a lot like him."

"Logan, it's time to go," Mrs. Mitchell updated, interrupting Logan's and James' conversation.

"I'll be right there. It was nice meeting you, you seem like a cool person. I hope you get that cast off soon."

"Thanks, same here."

Logan went home that night to a bowl of vegetable soup and spoke his mind about the hospital. He told his mom that he liked seeing everyone get better, he enjoyed helping out, he wasn't a fan of seeing people get shots, and he loved the people there. There was one thing that Logan mentioned that stuck with Mrs. Mitchell, though.

"Mom?" Logan spoke up, grabbing his mother's attention.

"Yes?"

"I know what I want to be when I grow up."

"What's that, sweetie?"

"I want to be a doctor."

**Aww! So that was milestone two for Logan.**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I had thought of a few different ways to start out the story and chose the one that sounded like it would stretch it out more**

**2. It took me a few minutes to decide whether or not to use a teacher mentioned before, or come up with a new one**

**3. I wanted to end the school scene soon, but didn't know where exactly the boys were at, so I decided to have it at the place where car riders wait for their parents**

**4. The stomachache thing was something that has happened to me a few times, but I wasn't faking**

**5. I wanted to have Logan have no idea what scrubs were so that he could learn something**

**6. The car scene would have been boring so that's why I did a time skip**

**7. The only reason there isn't an actual conversation going on between Mrs. Mitchell and the old woman is because I couldn't really think of anything worth typing**

**8. My explanation for Mrs. Mitchell knowing about the fake stomachache is because moms know everything**

**9. Logan needed to meet someone! That's why hospitalized James came along**

**10. I had a lot of names swirling in my head, but decided it would be way cooler if James was a mix of the other James, Carlos, and Kendall**

**11. Drake one of the choices for hospitalized James' name and I wanted to use it somewhere**

**12. I had to include "I want to be a doctor" somewhere and to me, stuff at the end of a chapter or story is **_**always**_** memorable**

**13. I'm happy with the chapter length and I hope you are too :)**

**14. I was listening to One Republic and Big Time Rush songs while typing**

**I had a lot of fun facts! Logan was eight in this for those of you who wanted to know or couldn't figure out my clue for his age.**

**Oh yeah, and Forget the Moon-Ignore the Sky is thinking about writing a story and she doesn't know if she wants to pursue it or not, so PURSUE! PURSUE, PURSUE, PURSUE! :)**

**I'm not going to beg for reviews (and I don't think I have) but they are greatly appreciated! **

**You all are superstars and every one of you rock my world! You guys have changed my life! I woke up one morning to 16 messages from FF! Crazy little people, you! You guys make me feel like I'm popular on here, but I'm not! Thank you guys! :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Fish Stick Friday, gotta have fish sticks on Friday! Everybody's eatin 'em for Big Time Rush! Sing that to the tune of Friday and you now have a Friday parody thanks to me!**

**I promise you I do productive things in my free time.**

**I got that parody stuck in my head. Good thing I'm listening to some BTR, Matt Nathanson, Rocket to the Moon, Adele, Selena Gomez, and One Republic songs! I have such a variety in music.**

**Hmm…any shout-outs or anything to say…OH!**

**I finished two tests in English and had some extra time, so I took tests on my library book and **_**Esperanza Rising**_** and passed both (2 more books out of 5 to go, **_**Esperanza**_** counted as 2), went to the library and checked out a **_**Harry Potter**_** book, and got some ideas for the remaining chapters of this story! Aren't you proud? :p After I finish this, I will be uploading one-shots (I got the ideas for those in English also). Then, I should be uploading a multi-chapter. I don't know what I'll be doing after that. I can only get so much finished.**

**Since it's Friday, I should be uploading a lot, we'll see what happens. ;)**

**Now that I'm finished, I'll get to typing the real thing.**

"Ready to go, James?" Mrs. Diamond asked her five-year-old son.

"Yeah!" James cheered.

"Get in the car and I'll buckle you up," Mrs. Diamond smiled.

"Otay!"

James jumped into his mom's minivan and climbed into his plaid carseat. Not his choice, but it was the safest and only boy-like kind available. A few minutes later, Mrs. Diamond came to buckle James in. Mrs. Diamond got up front, buckled herself in, and the two of them headed off to their destination.

…*…*…*_At the destination_...*…*…*

"Here we are!" Mrs. Diamond announced.

"Where ah we?" James whispered, not being able to read the bright blue sign.

"Mr. Ken's Kiddie Kuts," Mrs. Diamond informed.

That's right, today was the day of James' first haircut.

James tried to unbuckle himself, surprisingly succeeding, and his mother helped him out of the minivan. She then took his hand and they both walked into the barber shop full of toddlers, parents, and hair, lots of it.

"Walk-in or appointment?" questioned the desk clerk.

"Appointment," replied Mrs. Diamond.

"Diamond?"

"Yes."

"Your chair is ready, third one on the right."

"Thank you!"

"Tanks!" James called, trying to say 'thanks'.

Mrs. Diamond lifted James into his chair and they both waited for the barber, who was two chairs away, finishing up another little boy's hair.

"And there you are, Henry, all fixed up and ready to go! Since you were so still, here's a sucker," Mr. Ken congratulated, holding out a cherry sucker.

"Thanks!" Henry exclaimed.

"Anytime kiddo."

Mr. Ken then proceeded to say good-bye to Henry's mother. Henry's mom paid right after and both Henry and his mom headed towards the parking lot.

"Who's next?" Mr. Ken called out.

"ME!" James bellowed. "I AM, I AM!"

"Alright," Mr. Ken chuckled. "Let's get started. You've been taking great care of your hair!" Mr. Ken then ruffled his hair.

That was strike one.

James looked over to his mom and told her "He…he ruffled my hair. He ruined my hair. HE MESSED UP MY BEAUTILLIS HEAD OF HAIR!"

"Shh, shh, that's what he's supposed to do if you want your hair to look even handsomer," Mrs. Diamond informed.

"He bettah not do it again," James mumbled.

After Mr. Ken had fixed up James' hair, he pulled out a pair of scissors and began cutting.

James was turned in his chair, and, out of the corner of his eye, saw a clump of familiar brown hair. He then heard the scissors snipping away. It didn't take him long to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

That was strike two.

"MOMMY! HE'S CUTTIN' OFF MY HAIR! I'M GONNA BE…BALD! _BALD!_"

"Sweetie, some of your hair has to go so that more can grow. You'll look better than every boy in your class afterwards."

"I bettah not see any more of my wondahful hair go to waste."

Mr. Ken was starting to get wary of his actions, so he became a little more careful about what he did. He grabbed a can of hairspray and began spraying it into James' hair.

That was strike three.

James swirled around in his chair after Mr. Ken had quit spraying, and kicked him in the shin.

"_That_ was fo spwayin nasty, sticky stuff in my soft hair!"

"JAMES! No violence! He was making sure your hair wouldn't go all over the place!"

"So he _did_ make me bald!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Why else would it go all over the place?"

Mrs. Diamond sighed before explaining to him what she meant.

"I'm so sorry," Mrs. Diamond apologized.

"It's perfectly alright," Mr. Ken groaned, still in pain.

"I think he's finished," Mrs. Diamond informed, gesturing to James who was now drawing on a blank piece of paper.

"Me too. But, um," Mr. Ken trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Could you possibly take him to a different barber next time?"

"Yes, I think it would benefit all of us," Mrs. Diamond remarked.

"Thank you!"

"Again, I'm sorry for any possible injuries."

"It's-" Mr. Ken was cut off by the desk clerk screeching.

"JAMES! Get your mouth off of him!" Mrs. Diamond demanded.

James released and his defense for biting the desk clerk was: "He didn't give me a sucker."

Believe it or not, James never went close to Mr. Ken's Kiddie Kuts ever again.

**Finished!**

**Translations: Otay – Okay**

**Ah – are**

**Beautillis – beautiful**

**Bettah - better**

**Wondahful – wonderful**

**Fo – for**

**Spwayin – spraying**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I couldn't decide between the sign being blue or red, I decided I liked blue better**

**2. The original name of the barber shop was "Ken's Kiddie Kuts" but I said Mr. Ken a lot and changed it**

**3. I had two choices for the way James and his mom would enter: walk or strut**

**4. The name Henry just came to me**

**5. Cherry is a pretty good sucker flavor, so that explains the whole cherry sucker situation**

**6. My best friend (pendyfreak86381) and I say beautillis a lot, so it just fit that a five-year-old James would say the same**

**7. James going overboard= cutest thing ever**

**8. Little kids never know when you being literal or not, so that's why James thought he was bald when he was told his hair would go all over the place without hairspray**

**9. To explain James going from biting a desk clerk to drawing on paper, every little kid I've ever known acts like everything is fine after a horrible incident**

**10. Every time I listened to a different musical artist, I added it to my A/N up top**

**11. I had to put tape over my mouth so I would focus on typing and not gawking at the boys while singing along with them. Don't judge…**

**12. I was texting one of my super awesome, fantastic, great, amazing, friends like a British person while typing**

**13. This entire thing is over five pages long**

**14. I thought of a few different ways to start this out**

**Brand new BTR THIS WEEKEND! I'm excited! I think it's Big Time Mystery, I haven't seen the commercial in a couple days.**

**I hope you liked this! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Schmidt Saturday! I should be listening to some BTR right now, but my math teacher's daughters created this CD for my math teacher to play during class, and I'm obsessed with the songs on there, they're so good! It would be bunches better if it had lots of BTR on it, though :)**

**Have any of you guys heard BTR's new song Music Sounds Better With You? I have! Go check it out A.S.A.P.!**

**Ijean433: Thanks for giving it a chance! Thanks! I tried to make it that way. I most definitely will be! :)**

**Carlitos' chapter!**

**I just forgot every chapter idea I ever thought of. Wonderful.**

**I had to grab my agenda book to decide which milestone I should do for little Carlos.**

**Let's go.**

"Vrooooooom! Vroo-vrooom!" Carlos roared, imitating the sound of an engine.

Ding-dong!

"Nick, go answer the door, please," Mr. Garcia demanded nicely from his study.

"Doing homework!" Nick, Carlos' older brother, replied.

"Joey!" Mr. Garcia resorted.

"At a friend's house!" Nick informed.

"Girls!" Mr. Garcia called.

"At the mall!"

Mr. Garcia got out of his chair and exited his study. He shuffled down the stairs and jogged to the front door. He opened the door to his wife holding a large aquarium.

"Why does Momma have a humongous fishbowl?" Carlos asked his dad.

"I'm not sure," Mr. Garcia answered truthfully.

"Instead of wondering why I have an aquarium, why not help me get it inside?" Mrs. Garcia exclaimed.

"Oh! Right!" Mr. Garcia agreed.

After all the materials had been brought in, Mrs. Garcia snuck in the last item. She had brought in an orange goldfish.

Mr. Garcia had already set up the aquarium on the other side of the kitchen counter so that it wouldn't be in Mrs. Garcia's way when she cooked.

Carlos was upstairs in his room while everything was getting set up, and he didn't see Mrs. Garcia bring in the goldfish.

About half an hour later, Carlos was called to the kitchen for "dinner". As he hurried downstairs his eye caught the aquarium. He stopped and stared at it before asking his mom why they had a fish.

"_We _don't have a fish, you do," Mrs. Garcia informed.

"That's…that's _my _goldfish?" Carlos exclaimed, incredulously.

"Yes, Carlos," Mr. Garcia chuckled, "That's your goldfish. You have to take care of it. We'll help you, but you need to make sure you remember to feed it, clean it's tank, play with it, all kinds of things."

"I don't like the fish to be called 'it'. What's the fish's name?" Carlos asked.

"That's up to you," Mrs. Garcia told him.

"I wanna name him…Sparky."

"Sparky?" Mrs. Garcia asked curiously.

"Yeah! Sparky! It looks like he has a little yellow spark on his side, so that's why his name is Sparky," Carlos explained.

"Huh, it does look like he has a little spark on him," Mrs. Garcia agreed, surprised.

"Sparky the fish, never would have thought of that as a fish's name," Mr. Garcia expressed.

"Well that's his name…so get over it!" Carlos defended.

Mr. Garcia just chuckled. About an hour later, everyone was home and they all ate dinner, met Sparky, and played with him. All too soon it was time for bed, but Carlos would never forget today, the day he got his first pet.

**That was too short. It amazes me how long something seems on paper, but when you type it out, it's a lot shorter than you thought.**

**Fun Facts**

**1. Don't ask me why I have the boys play with little toy cars a lot, my cousin does, so I guess that's why**

**2. At first, I just had demanded, but then I added "nicely" because demanded is such a mean word**

**3. Not a lot of names for Carlos' older brother came to me**

**4. I don't know why Mr. Garcia was in his study**

**5. Carlos was six in this, so that's why he said "humongous fishbowl" instead of aquarium**

**6. When I first got a pet everyone was calling him "it" and I said something like what Carlos said**

**7. I kinda forgot what Carlos" pet was named, so I had to look it up**

**8. There's a reason for everything, hence why Sparky is named Sparky**

**9. I took a break from typing to watch the Any Kind Of Guy music video (5 times) and my face was not very far away from the computer screen. Bad for my health, but good for my BTR craving ;)**

**10. I also watched a scene from Big Time Mansion. Laughed my head off**

**11. I watched the Til I Forget About You music video (5 times) too**

**12. There were a few times where I turned the volume on my computer so loud that Til I Forget About You/Any Kind Of Guy could be heard throughout the entire house**

**Those are the fun facts!**

**GUYS AND GIRLS! Go check out Big Brother, Baby Sister by BTRlover98 if you like this story!**

**Big Time Prom is on, so…I'll get to work on chapter 8 later today! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I'm back.**

**I have a story!**

**OK, so I couldn't watch the second BTR episode (it was BTSongwriters, so it's somewhat okay) since I had to go shopping with my mom. I had Nothing Even Matters stuck in my head so I kept humming it. There's this one magazine I get and my mom was asked me, "Do you need another magazine?" and I told her that I'd check and see. I went on my magazine search and found the one I wanted. I looked over and at the top left corner saw the boys we all know and love! I'll go through it while writing and tell you what I see. :p I treat this stuff seriously, okay? Judge me.**

**Ijean433: Haha! Cool!**

**This is Kendall's chapter and this is the milestone I've been waiting to write!**

**Kendall is five.**

"Daddy," Kendall groaned, "I'm booored."

"How about we go to the toy store and find you something to play with?" Mr. Knight suggested.

"Okay!" Kendall agreed.

Mr. Knight started up his truck and Kendall dashed upstairs to get his shoes. As soon as Kendall's feet were off the stairs, his shoes were on. He darted out the front door and was in his seat a minute later.

"Someone is an eager beaver!" Mr. Knight commented.

"I don't see any beavers," Kendall replied.

"It's an expression," Mr. Knight informed.

"Oh," Kendall whispered, not knowing what an expression was.

Mr. Knight drove Kendall to the nearest toy store, which happened to be the cheapest one around, and Kendall picked up a superhero coloring book and a 24-pack of crayons. As Kendall and his dad were waiting in line, Mr. Knight got a call from his wife.

"Uh-huh…alright…okay, we'll be right there!"

Kendall had already had his coloring book and crayons rung up, so all Mr. Knight had to do was pay. He handed the cashier 5 dollars and told him to keep the change. Mr. Knight grabbed the bag, picked Kendall up, and ran out the door.

"What wong?" Kendall exclaimed.

"Nothing! We just have to get to the hospital, quick!" Mr. Knight informed.

"Why?" Kendall shouted, worriedly.

"Because, the Stork is about to give us the baby!"

"Why couldn't he drop her off at our house?" Kendall wondered out loud.

"He…uh…doesn't know where our house is," Mr. Knight covered.

"Dat's one stupih bird," Kendall commented.

Mr. Knight slid Kendall into the back seat of his truck and gave Kendall his phone.

"Kendall, I need you to call your friends," Mr. Knight informed. He then explained to Kendall how to call everyone.

As soon as Mr. Knight and Kendall arrived at the hospital, the remaining members of our favorite foursome were waiting in the lobby.

Kendall had to wait with his friends while Mr. Knight was in the hospital room with Mrs. Knight. To make the time fly, each of the boys got a coloring page and started to color a picture for Kendall's little sister. About an hour later, the boys had finished their drawings and were looking for something else to do.

"We cud play a game!" James suggested.

"Wha games are dere tah pway?" Carlos asked.

"Lots! How 'bout we pway TV tag?" Kendall suggested.

"Dere's no room in here," Carlos exclaimed.

"I dunno any odders," Kendall admitted.

"But you said dere were lots!" James whined.

"I wied," Kendall confessed.

"You should never lie," Logan informed.

"Why not?" the other three chorused.

"Because…it's bad."

"Then I been bad a loooot!" Kendall commented.

"Have you eva wied tah us?" James asked.

"No! Jus tah my mommy and daddy when dey ask me if I wen tah bed earwy," Kendall advised.

"Good! Cuz if you wied tah us…you don' wanna know wha could happened!" James threatened.

The boys sat on a comfy rug in the waiting room and talked for about two hours before Mr. Knight re-entered the waiting room to get Kendall.

As Kendall was walking into the room, he noticed his mom holding a clump of pink blankets.

"Mommy, why ah you snugglin' dat pile of bwankies?" Kendall asked.

"This is your baby sister, Kendall," Mr. Knight informed.

"My baby sista is a pile of bwankies?" Kendall exclaimed.

Mrs. Knight chuckled and showed Kendall his baby sister all blanketed up.

"She so cute! Wha her name?"

"I was thinking of naming her Apple," Mrs. Knight briefed.

"EW! Apple is a fwuit, nah a name!" Kendall commented.

"What do you think we should name her?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Katie!"

"Why Katie?"

"Because den I coul have a lettah buddy!" Kendall explained.

"Letter buddy?" Mr. Knight asked.

"K-k-k-k-Katie, k-k-k-k-Kendall!"

Kendall's parents both laughed at Kendall's "letter buddy" demonstration and agreed to name Kendall's little sister Katie.

That day was Kendall's official best day ever, and he was determined to be the best big brother ever.

**WHOO! I'm finished!** **I like the length!**

**Translations**

**Opay - okay**

**Don - don't**

**Wong – wrong**

**Dat's – that's**

**Stupih – stupid**

**Dere – there**

**Tah - to**

**Pway – play**

**Dunno – don't know**

**Odders - others**

**Wied – lied**

**Eva - ever**

**Dey - they**

**Wen – went**

**Earwy – early**

**Cuz – because**

**Wanna – want to**

**Wha – what**

**Coulda – could have**

**Sista – sister**

**Bwankies – blankies**

**Fwuit – fruit**

**Den – then**

**Coul – could**

**Lettah – letter**

**Cud - could**

**I had a **_**lot **_**of translations!**

**Fun facts**

**1. Kendall complained to his dad that he was bored, because I used to do that a lot!**

**2. I could imagine Mr. Knight picking Kendall up! It looked cute in my mind.**

**3. Just for clarification purposes, Mr. Knight gave Kendall Mr. Knight's phone. Kendall doesn't have his own because, y'know, he's five**

**4. As I was looking through the story to see if something would refresh my mind for a fun fact, I saw that I didn't translate "cud" and I said "CUD! CUD! I need to translate cud!" I'm strange.**

**5. T.V. tag is a game I used to play at my grandma's with some other little five-year-olds. The tagger would obviously tag you, and everyone else had to shout the name of a TV show and tap you on the shoulder, then you were untagged. It was fun. I miss it.**

**6. Logan is so smart, I thought he would be able to have better speech than the others**

**7. The rug **_**had**_** to be comfy, I don't wanna torture the boys with an un-comfy rug!**

**8. Yes, five-year-old Kendall knows what snuggling is**

**9. I came up with the letter buddy idea on my own**

**10. Each time I went back I would have to correct something**

**11. This would have been uploaded a lot faster if I didn't take so many long breaks**

**12. I flipped through the magazine, and there was practically no BTR**

**13. Like every other time, I listened to music as I typed (Music Sounds Better With You being one of the songs)**

**14. As I typed I would start doing weird hand movements and looking in the mirror and asking myself what I was doing. I basically acted like I always do: awkward (because being normal is overrated)**

**15. This whole chapter is over 5 pages long**

**16. My computer went spazzy on me at times**

**I have fallen in love with Music Sounds Better With You!**

**I feel like I'm forgetting something…**

**Oh well! I'd like to thank all of you for making this my most popular story! Almost 50 reviews! You guys are crazy…crazy-awesome! :D**

**Until tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are too nice! You're favoriting, subscribing, reviewing, it makes me go all smiley and jumpy and I say "AWW! I'm special!" Did you guys know, I think of FF whenever something bad happens at school? Well, FF and BTR :p**

**This is a milestone I'm excited to write! It's probably gonna be similar to Logan's first milestone. I'll be trying my hardest to make it as different as possible.**

**Logan is in the sixth grade, so he will be eleven.**

Logan jumped off the bus and dashed to the front door of his house. He began wiggling the doorknob before digging in his backpack for his house key. As soon as he raised the key to unlock the door, his mom had already unlocked and opened the door for him. Logan rushed inside and scrambled up the stairs. He flopped on his bed before sitting up straight again and snatching his homework folder. He quickly opened it up and took out his report card.

"A in science…A plus in English…A plus in math…A minus in Social Studies…A in art…and in FCS I have an F! Wait! F?" Logan exclaimed. "Tha-the-wha-buh-HUH?"

Logan stumbled down the stairs and asked his mom if he could get on the computer. His mother granted him permission and Logan jogged to his dad's study. He moved the mouse in a circle and quickly opened the internet browser. He went to the website where he could check his grades and looked at the tab that said "FCS". He looked at his grade which was also an F, clear as day.

This was Logan's first low grade, so, of course, he was going to lock himself in his room and scold himself for it. Then he would cry. It wasn't the best technique to use for getting over the incident, but it was the only one he knew.

Logan was called downstairs for dinner, but went to the bathroom to "wash his hands". "Wash his hands" meaning "clean my face because I've been crying for the past hour without anybody noticing".

Logan's face looked decent once he was finished, but he still hung his head just to be safe. He grabbed the plate of chicken waiting for him in the kitchen and headed back to his room. Once he was back in his sanctuary, he turned on his TV to get his mind off of…it, and nibbled on his chicken. About an hour later Logan threw his paper plate away, slugged back upstairs, and fell asleep, tossing and turning the entire night.

…*…*…*_The next morning_…*…*…*

Logan woke up earlier than usual, took a shower, got dressed, and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. He wasn't too hungry, so he mostly swished his spoon in the milk, but he did slip a few bites in his mouth every once in a while.

Logan's mom was secretly watching him and didn't like the sight. Her son was usually wide awake and smiling in the morning, so why did he have bags under his eyes and a frown glued on his face? It was a mystery to Mrs. Mitchell, and it didn't take long for her to solve it.

Mrs. Mitchell soon made her presence known, and Logan got up, knowing his mother would most likely want to sit in her chair.

"No, sweetie, you can finish your breakfast," Mrs. Mitchell encouraged.

"I'm finished, I just wanna get to school," Logan informed.

"OK, I'll drive you," Mrs. Mitchell compromised. "Just let me get some decent clothes on."

Logan waited in his mom's car for a few minutes before his mom exited the house.

It was a long drive to the school, but Logan made it. He exited the car and slowly began his journey known as school.

…*…*…*_In FCS_…*…*…*

Logan entered the class that was once fun and headed towards his seat. Before class started, his teacher made her way over to him, a look of regret plastered to her face.

"Logan, have you seen your report card yet?" Mrs. Joy asked.

"Yes," Logan answered.

"Well, I'm very sorry about your grade, it seems that there was a mix-up," Mrs. Joy informed.

"A mix-up?" Logan repeated.

"Yes, yesterday when I was putting in the grades, I mixed your grade up with someone else's. You have an A plus," Mrs. Joy explained.

Logan smiled, but didn't say a word. He was speechless. He had done all that scolding and crying for nothing. Today wasn't his ideal day, but it was definitely a great one.

**I'm not happy with the length, but I'm finished!**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I typed the fun facts on a different window so I could remember them all**

**2. I listened to music while I typed. I'm gonna listen to music each time I type, I need to hear something besides silence**

**3. I wanted to start this out with Logan's teacher handing out report cards, but then decided not to because of similarity issues**

**4. I figured out I liked writing in the morning/afternoon better than in the evening/night**

**5. There have been a few times where the boys are car riders, but I wanted to switch this up**

**6. I kinda do what Logan did when he got home, I wiggle the doorknob, and when it doesn't open I wait for my mom to get out of the car since I never have my house key with me**

**7. I don't like how most people have Logan live in a small house, so that's why his house two stories. Why deprive him of the experience of living in a two story house?**

**8. I can check my grades on this one website and I wanted Logan to have the same privilege, so that's where that came from**

**9. When I first got in trouble at school, I locked myself in my room and did what Logan did. Yeah, it wasn't fun**

**10. I turn my T.V. on whenever I'm in a bad mood, so that's why Logan did that**

**11. I have a class that's named FCS now, FCS standing for Family Consumer Sciences**

**12. Logan's schedule is my current schedule**

**13. I had to take a break from typing to watch BTR**

**14. This whole thing is over 3 pages long**

**We are almost halfway there! :) Get the reference?**

**I will see you all soon! Stay awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh. My school day was great, but when I get home, it sucks. Siblings…oh well, FF is always a happy place!**

**Happy Til I Forget About You Tuesday! :)**

**I'm listening to Music Sounds Better With You while typing this, I've become obsessed with it. It has been stuck in my head all day, and I'm perfectly fine with that. There have been a lot of BTR references around me today, so here's another one…**

**WE'RE HALFWAY THERE!**

**Tee-hee.**

**Yes, we are at James on chapter 10. If you haven't figured this out yet, there will be 20 chapters. I don't know about you guys, but this will be a bittersweet time for me. I'm going to have to end my most popular story, but I won't have to worry about trying to update it every single day. But don't worry, I'm going to upload after this, it just might not be as often.**

**Alright, James is six and it is summer break.**

"James, come downstairs for a minute," Mrs. Diamond called from the living room.

"Coming," James called back from his bedroom.

James rushed down the stairs in his plaid shirt and new overalls.

Once James was in the living room sitting across from his mother, he asked her why he needed to come downstairs.

"Sweetums, you know how me and Daddy dress nice, don't you?" Mrs. Diamond asked.

"Uh-huh," James answered, not getting where his mother was going with this.

"Well, would you say that you dress as nice as we do?" Mrs. Diamond questioned.

"Nope! I can't dress as nice as you and Daddy! It's umpossible!" James replied truthfully. "Why are we talking about clothes? I dress fine!"

"We're talking about clothes because, to tell the truth, you don't dress as nice as we would like for you to, pumpkin," Mrs. Diamond explained.

"I look fine! I'm comfy and no one makes fun of me, that's all that matters!" James whined.

"Sweetie, we aren't saying you don't have style-" Mrs. Diamond was cut off by James.

"Yes, you are!" James disagreed.

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, you are."

"No, no we aren't."

"Yes, yes you are!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!" James exclaimed, trying to throw his mother off-guard.

"Are too! Oh! I mean-"

"Confession!" James exclaimed while pointing at his mom.

"Fine, if this makes you feel better, we _are _saying you don't have style, but-"

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" James bellowed before running to his room.

"James!" Mrs. Diamond called in an apologetic voice as she ran upstairs to her son's room.

James didn't make a sound inside his room. His mother searched and searched, but couldn't find James. James thought this was quite a fun game, until he was found under his bed. He was unwillingly dragged downstairs by his father. His dad set him on the couch opposite his mother once more, hoping that this time when Mrs. Diamond talked, James wouldn't be as difficult.

"Let's try this again," Mrs. Diamond whispered to herself. "James, I would like to take you shopping, but I would like to pick out your clothes this time. Does that sound like a good plan?" Mrs. Diamond asked cautiously.

"Shopping! I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go now!" James jumped.

Mrs. Diamond chuckled and gave a nod. "We'll start the car up now!"

Five minutes later James was sitting in the car patiently, waiting for his mother who had to redo her lip gloss. James had found an old car to play with, but quickly put it back where he found it once he saw his mother coming.

Mrs. Diamond opened the door and quickly made herself comfortable in the driver's seat. She buckled up, backed out of the driveway, and headed towards the mall.

…*…*…*_At the mall_…*…*…*

"Can we go to Country Kids first? Pleeease?" James begged.

"No, we can't. James, that's one of the stores you are going to have to give up if you want to look handsomer than you already are," Mrs. Diamond informed, her eyes darting from store-to-store.

"But…I don't wanna!" James whined.

"You have to, sweetie pie," Mrs. Diamond calmed.

"Fine! But can I at least have _one _plaid shirt?" James asked.

"Yes, you can," Mrs. Diamond agreed.

James was led to about 5 different stores, and had over one hundred dollars spent on him in each one. When Mrs. Diamond picked up clothes, James didn't argue. He wasn't enjoying the fact that compared to these new clothes, his old ones were…ratty. He did like the fact that all the outfits his mother were buying were for him, though. James had gotten five button-up shirts, ten pairs of jeans, six vests, three pairs of slacks, one new pair of sneakers, four ties, and the plaid shirt James had asked for earlier all courtesy of his mother, fashion expert.

That, dear readers, was the day that James Diamond realized that there's more to a wardrobe than plaid shirts and overalls.

**Finished!**

**Fun facts**

**1. I did the fun facts in a different tab so I could get them over with**

**2. I started this on Monday, and finished it today**

**3. If you ask me, James is mostly cute, but he doesn't look like he's as smart as he should be in this chapter**

**4. I say "umpossible" on purpose…**

**5. Whenever I'm arguing with someone and they make a confession without them knowing it, I point my finger at them and say "CONFESSION! DON'T DENY IT!"**

**6. I used to get excited about shopping, still do**

**7. I don't like writing car scenes, they seem too boring**

**8. I almost forgot about the plaid shirt until I looked at the story once more**

**9. I added ties after seeing a picture of Logan**

**10. Originally, James had ten pairs of slacks and three pairs of jeans. I switched it up because, I don't know of too many six-year-olds who wear slacks willingly**

**11. I was going to add "Now, if only James could teach his friends a little something about fashion…" but decided not to because the one sentence looked good enough**

**12. I didn't think I would have this up tonight, but I finished it!**

**13. I had to change my A/N a little since I started typing this late Monday night**

**14. I had to eat some peppermint ice cream to keep typing**

**15. I got bored and changed the font to all kinds of different colors, but then changed the font color back to black**

**I hope you liked this! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sixty…crazy, just crazy…**

**I'm going to type as much as I can for chappy 11, and if I finish it, I'll upload it tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wednesday**

**Typing chapters/stories has become a part of my daily routine…**

**Alright, so I'm typing on a messed up keyboard, it's a good thing I don't own this computer. I have to use a desktop to type, and the large 0 key is missing, because the keyboard is so sticky. Whenever you use that key, it doesn't come back up so you have to dig the key up. I can still use it, though. I have a small pinky. :)**

**I keep typing on that key, it is fun.**

**I had to stay after school today for quick recall, I sucked. I answered one question, only because I never got a chance to look at my study packet. Learn from my mistakes, kids!**

**Thursday**

**Today was a pretty good day, but I wanna type for as long as I can!**

**Friday**

**Sorry I haven't been updating, but I went out to eat and couldn't type for as long as I wanted to in the ten spare minutes I had.**

**Saturday**

**I think today is the day I'm going trick-or-treating since Halloween is on a Monday, so I'm going to type as much as possible, take a shower, put on my nerd costume (yeah, I'm cool like that, please try not to be jealous), and go to my friend's house so we can work on a SS project then trick-or-treat it up!**

****It's not today, I'm actually going on Monday****

**It's Carlos' chapter, and it's a good one! Let's get goin'!**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Carlos, happy birthday to you!" The Garcias sang as Carlos' eyelids slowly lifted up.

Carlos rubbed his eyes and stretched, then sat up and saw his mother holding a tray covered by his favorite breakfast: orange juice, a sausage biscuit, and two slices of bacon.

"It's my favorites!" Carlos stated.

"Yep, all for you, little guy!" Angela, Carlos' fourteen-year-old sister replied.

"I'm not a 'little guy'," Carlos disagreed, "I'm a big _man_."

"Today's your twelfth birthday! You're far from being big…or a man," Angela explained.

"Dream killer!" Carlos yelled, pointing at Angela.

"The song is Dream Weaver, little guy," Angela teased.

"Can I just eat my breakfast in peace?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah," Britnee, Carlos' other older sister, chuckled. "But don't stay up here too long, your friends are coming over soon."

"OK!" Carlos answered, his mouth already full of bacon.

It took Carlos less than ten minutes to finish his breakfast; he didn't want to still be eating when his friends came over! Carlos ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then ran back upstairs to get dressed. He returned downstairs in a yellow polo, – which he didn't like - jeans, and white socks. The remaining members of our favorite four entered the Garcia's household about ten minutes later, presents in all of their hands.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" James, Logan, and Kendall chorused.

"Thank you! Come on in!" Carlos invited.

"Where can we put your presents?" Logan asked.

"I'll take care of that!" Carlos exclaimed, taking the presents. "Mom, take care of this, please."

"Well…what are we waiting for?" Kendall whispered.

"My parents to start the car," Carlos answered.

"Oh, well-" James was cut off by Carlos.

"No present-opening allowed until we get back from Bucky Cheese," Carlos informed.

"We're going to Bucky Cheese?" Kendall exclaimed, incredulously.

"Yeah! Then, we're gonna come back here and open presents!"

"Don't you guys think we're a little…_old_…to be going to Bucky Cheese?" Logan asked, staring at his feet.

"No!" Carlos defended. "When you're thirteen you're too old, twelve-year-olds have the right to go to Bucky Cheese and not get judged for it."

"Okay," Logan replied, giving in.

"Carlos, we can go now," Mrs. Garcia informed.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Carlos motioned.

The boys had a great time at Bucky Cheese, except they aren't allowed back there. You see, the "big bossy men" were constantly getting in the boys' way. Finally, Carlos couldn't take it anymore and decided it would be a bright idea to show how tough he was and punch one of the "big bossy men" in the face. As a reward, Carlos, along with the rest of his friends, got their picture taken and taped to the outside of the place with "unfair management," according to Logan.

"Let's open some presents!" Kendall suggested.

"Alright!" Carlos agreed without any hesitation.

Carlos got a book of stunts from Logan, a hockey stick from Kendall, a comb from James, padding from his siblings, and a shiny, black helmet from his parents. Carlos took the helmet and slowly put it on his head, a smile creeping its way onto his face.

"It's…it's…"

"It's what?" his family asked.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Carlos bellowed.

"My comb will be put to use!" James screeched. "I can help end helmet hair!"

Out of the entire day's craziness, one thing was certain, Carlos and his helmet would be together forever.

**Aww! Short, I know, but I couldn't think of a way to drag it out. At least I have a chapter up!**

**Fun facts**

**1. I had to go get my agenda to remember what this chapter was gonna be about**

**2. My A/N is split into so many parts because I couldn't finish the chapter on Wednesday**

**3. I couldn't figure out what I wanted Carlos' breakfast to be, so I used some of my favorite breakfast foods**

**4. My dad interrupted my writing time to ask me what I was doing, my response was, "Giving people the joy of reading my literature," because, apparently, you guys love this story**

**5. I started streaming my favorite radio station live instead of searching songs**

**6. I couldn't decided between doing "Bucky Cheese" or staying home**

**7. I almost forgot about Carlos' brothers, but I couldn't think of another present for Carlos, so he got padding from his siblings**

**8. I wanted to incorporate James' excitement for the end of helmet hair somehow!**

**9. I apologize for how long it took me to update. Believe me, I would have updated if I could!**

**Thank you guys for not going crazy on me for not updating, it's greatly appreciated. Look at me with my fancy-ness, I'm gonna stop that now. It doesn't feel right.**

**I'm so excited for Monday! I get to wear my Halloween costume to school, then go trick-or-treating with my bestest frand! Tonight, though, it's BTSuperheroes, and I will be closer to my TV than most people should be.**

**Until next update which shouldn't be too long I hope! :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I have to type this up on Sunday and Tuesday. "You skipped Monday!" No, I didn't, I'm going home with my friend, so that my parents don't have to pick me up from school, take me home, drive me to my friend's house, then pick me up. Smart thing my friend thought of, right? Alright, well, in case you're wondering why I'm going to my friend's house, it's because we are going trick-or-treating together. Since everyone gets to wear their costume to school tomorrow, I'll already be dressed up! I'm going to look so cute! But, not really. I'm going as a nerd, a nerdy nerd, and people are going to say "You have the best costume, ever! You're amazing!" I'm not conceited, as one could tell.**

**Anyways….**

**Tuesday**

**Today was my teacher's birthday, and there was a girl in my grade who had the same name as my teacher and her birthday was today, too. Weird,right? Well, Kendizzle's birthday is tomorrow and I've been making sure my friends know. I wrote it in my agenda, and I'm pretty sure the people who sit around me think that I'm talking about a relative when they see "Kendall's birthday!" written in my agenda.**

**Let's get to typing!**

**Kendizzle is eight.**

"Go, Kendall! Woo!" Mrs. Knight cheered.

"Go Big Bruhder!" Katie yelled with her pointer finger in her mouth.

Tonight was Kendall's first hockey game, and his team, the Bears, was losing by two points. There was less than a minute left in the game, and the opposing team, the Tigers, was playing hard-ball. It wasn't too much of a fair match, considering that every player on the Bears team was a year younger and a bit weaker than the opposing team. It was a surprise that the Bears were this close to the other team's score. If they won, it would be a true miracle.

"Time out!" the Bears' coach called.

The group huddled into a circle and the coach gave his team a little pep talk that went a little something like this:

"I'm very proud of all of you all, especially you, Kendall. You've been fighting hard, and you're using some great techniques. As you may know, we're down by two points. We can get 'em if we really try. I'm going to be happy whether we win or lose, but I hope you're still going to put in that same 110% in these last thirty seconds that you've been putting in the rest of the game. Hands in…GO BEARS!"

The Bears and the Tigers got in the same position on the ice as they did when the game had started. The puck was dropped in between Kendall and some kid named Dexter, whoever that was. The game was started back up, and the puck was immediately being slid towards the Tigers' goal. The Bears were trying to get the puck away from the Tigers, but there was no such thing as nice opponents at that point in time.

Twenty-five seconds…

Surprisingly, Kendall and James were able to distract members on the other team so that Carlos could swoop in and steal the puck. The rest of the team was already scattered around the rink, and they managed to get the puck to just barely glide into the goal.

Fifteen seconds…

With one more point left needed to win the game, the Tigers started to stir up some unsportsmanlike conduct. Three of the Tigers' members "accidentally" ran into James, Carlos, and Logan. Dexter was actually trying to get to the puck, but knocked Kendall down on the way. The crowd supporting the Bears started to shout "FOUL!" but everyone else was cheering for the Tigers. The Tigers ended up getting a foul, but the game went on as if nothing had happened.

Eight seconds…

Kendall brushed himself off and, with his friends, went towards the clump of players.

"JAMES, GOAL! CARLOS, MIDDLE! LOGAN, HERE!" Kendall directed.

The boys skated to their places, and waited for the puck to come their way.

Five seconds…

The worst player on the Tigers' team got a hold of the puck, skating in the wrong direction, making it easier for Kendall to get the puck. Once Kendall had control of the puck, he hit towards Logan, who hit it towards Carlos, who skated a couple feet, and hit it towards James.

Three seconds…

"IT WON'T MAKE IT, KNIGHT!" Dexter shouted.

"GO, GO, GO!" Kendall screamed.

James hit it the last five feet it had to go.

One second…

Slide, slide, slide…

ERR! The buzzer rang, signaling the end of the game. The Tigers started cheering, knowing that they had won.

"Not so fast," the announcer boomed over the speakers. "It seems that the last few seconds need to be played to determine who the winner is."

The teams skated towards their coaches and formed a circle. The Bears' coach was whispering encouraging words while the Tigers' coach was threatening to work them so hard they would wish they had their mothers. Some parents got out of their seats and got as close to their children as they could. Mrs. Knight was one of the parents and once she got to Kendall, she immediately let him hold Katie. Katie started telling Kendall jokes and how she hoped they had won since they worked so hard.

"We have determined a winner," the announcer informed. "The winner is…THE BEARS!"

The Bears skated out to the middle of the rink, cheering, and the whole team hoisted the boys on their shoulders. Everyone could see Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie waving and cheering. One of the team members was given the trophy and passed it up to Kendall. All five children put a hand on the trophy and started to smile- while screaming- for a picture.

"You did it," Carlos, James, and Logan whispered.

"No," Kendall disagreed, "We did it."

**Happy, cute, fluffy ending!**

**Translations**

**Bruhder-brother**

**Fun Facts**

**1. It took me a bit to come up with the opposing team's name**

**2. Since I was playing some BTR music videos I had to say to myself, "I need to stop and get to work so that all my readers can read my story. After that, I will upload the chapter and **_**then**_** I can stare at their faces."**

**3. The original time left was a little less than 2 minutes**

**4. I know **_**nothing**_** about hockey, so I'm sorry if it's screwed up or sounds weird or whatever**

**5. It took me a good five minutes to come up with the beginning of the seventh paragraph that wouldn't be confusing for you all. I had to sing, think, and run my fingers through my hair to come up with the beginning. Shows how much work goes into these chapters.**

**6. I had to look back in the story to remember which team was which**

**7. Youtube started screwing up on me, so I started streaming my favorite radio station on the computer**

**8. I couldn't mention Dexter early in the story without bringing him back**

**9. I thought it would be cute if Katie lightened the mood with some jokes**

**10. I kinda wanted to write a celebration part, but decided not to since the celebration at the hockey rink seemed to end the chapter better**

**I have to go study for a Social Studies test, but I will take a break to reply to reviews, so feel free to "feed" the review button! :]**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Remember, it's Kendall's birthday tomorrow, celebrate it! :]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I didn't mean to y'know, not update, but school is kinda important. I know that's not the best excuse, but it's the truth. I should have typed some stuff up yesterday, but I decided to relax, so I'm writing now!**

**I don't have much more to say, so I'll get to typing!**

**Logan is thirteen. Yeah, thirteen.**

"Alright, well, your father and I have to leave for New York tomorrow; do you want to stay with Aunt Regina or Grampa Bill?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Grampa Bill!" Logan shouted. "Aunt Regina always pinches my cheeks, tells me I've grown up so much, gives me big lectures, and acts like an interviewer after dinner!"

"Oh," Mrs. Mitchell whispered. "Right, I'm sorry I even gave you that option."

"It's ok, I just don't want any repeats," Logan informed.

"I'll make a mental note," Mrs. Mitchell assured.

"Almost ready?" Mr. Mitchell called.

"Just a second!" Mrs. Mitchell replied. "So, you're all packed? We're going to be gone for a week; do you have something to entertain you? The necessities?"

"Mom! Stop worrying so much, I have everything I need and want to bring. Do you want to take a picture of me before you go?" Logan joked.

"Can I?"

Logan gave a sigh before granting his mother permission.

"Alright, I think Dad is getting a bit impatient, let's go," Logan directed.

"Okay," Mrs. Mitchell agreed reluctantly.

…*…*…*_Thirty minutes later at Grampa Bill's house_…*…*…*

Logan unlocked his door, unfastened his seatbelt, gathered his things from the car, opened his door, and stepped onto the sidewalk outside of his grandfather's two-story house. Logan went over to the passenger side of his father's car, and gave his mother a hug. Mrs. Mitchell was on the verge of crying, but she wasn't about to in front of her son.

Logan headed towards the door of his grandfather's house. He was about to step inside when he heard his mother shout, "I love you, Logie-bear!" Logan blushed, turned around, and waved good-bye to his mother.

"Grampa Bill?" Logan whispered, his eyes searching the room.

"Logan? Logan?" Grampa Bill called, making his way down the stairs.

"I'm at the door, hold on," Logan replied, setting his bags down.

Logan went over to his grandfather and helped him make his way down the stairs.

"Logan! It's been a while since I've seen you! You're what? Thirteen now? I remember when I was helping you walk across the floor," Grampa Bill recalled.

"Yeah, I'm thirteen. It's not as cool as I thought, either, but now that I'm _here_, I feel like I'm six again. I remember coming here for Christmas and seeing that huge microscope you gave me! That was the best present I ever got!" Logan filled in.

"Good memories, they are," Grampa Bill said.

"I'm going to go and put my bags up in the guest room, I'll be right back," Logan informed.

Logan went to go get his bags, and then headed upstairs. He walked down the hall slowly, remembering all the things that had happened in that house. He opened the door to the second room on the right, and was surprised at the changes made. The red paint and tacky furniture was now replaced with light blue paint and classy, new furniture. Logan didn't recognize this room, but it was vaguely similar to his room at his house.

Logan unpacked and put everything away before heading back downstairs to see his grandfather.

Logan and his grandfather caught up, and Logan mentioned that he wanted to become a doctor when he got older.

"A doctor? Well, that's nice. You know, I have diabetes, and I need to-"

"Get a shot every once in a while. I've done my research," Logan informed.

"I need to have my shot right now; do you know what to do?" Grampa Bill asked.

"Yes, but are you sure you want to have _me _give you your shot?" Logan asked, a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Sure!" Grampa Bill replied enthusiastically.

"Alright. Can you tell me where you keep everything?"

"Sure." Grampa Bill guided Logan around the kitchen, showing him where he kept all of his medical necessities, and how it was all organized.

Logan successfully gave his grandfather his shot, and felt very proud of himself afterwards.

"Logan, I think you are going to become a great doctor."

**Cute ending!**

**Fun facts**

**1. I had to finish my strawberry Jell-o before I started typing. It was delicious.**

**2. I had to have a grape Gatorade (don't ask me why I like fruit flavors, I just do) around so I wouldn't constantly be getting up**

**3. I was listening to Intermission while typing. Thanks to BTRlover98 for telling me about it!**

**4. I had a few ideas in mind for starting out this chapter, but decided to settle on something I had to do when I was about nine. I made sure to jazz the experience up, though**

**5. Clingy parents are the best in stories! At least, that's what I think**

**6. I wanted to do a little scene for memories. It was random, but I don't really care**

**7. The furniture was originally useless, then I changed it**

**8. Logan **_**has **_**to do his research if he wants to be a doctor, so I decided to throw that in there**

**9. My grandfather had diabetes and I gave him a shot every now and then. Yay for life stories**

**10. I think that this chapter is rushed, so I'm sorry if it seems that way to you guys, too**

**11. I had to take a few breaks while typing**

**Thank you for reading! :]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back! It's Sunday, so I figured I might as well update since I don't have much to do today.**

**You guys! Did you know that there will only be six chapters left in this story? I'm not happy about that. I love writing with little BTR! I've gotten too attached.**

**Alright, so for all you James lovers out there, today is a great day. I'm gonna try to make this chapter super cute, because the idea itself sounds fun.**

**That's really all I have to say right now, so I'll get started!**

**James is twelve.**

James came running down the hall, slid down the stairs' banister, stumbled across the foyer and study, and jogged the rest of the way to his mother's room.

"Mom! What should I wear to the school dance tonight? It's casual, but I don't want to look _too_ casual. I'm so conflicted!" James bellowed, throwing his head back.

"James! Sweetie, calm down, I'll help you in a second. Go to your room and pull out every possible item of clothing you could wear to the dance, and I'll help you pick something out," Mrs. Diamond assured.

"Alright, thanks Mom!" James gave his mom a quick hug before rushing back upstairs to his room.

It took James fifteen minutes to drag everything single thing dance-appropriate out of his closet, seeing how large his closet was. Mrs. Diamond came upstairs five minutes later. Once she saw everything James had, she realized that it was a real crisis. You see, James would go to his mother often to find out what looked well and what didn't. Mrs. Diamond usually approved his choices, but James rarely ever asked his mom _what _to wear. Mrs. Diamond decided it was time to have their annual shopping trip a week early.

"James," Mrs. Diamond whispered, "Get your shoes on."

"An…an _early _shopping trip?" James asked excitedly.

"Yes, now get ready!" Mrs. Diamond directed.

James combed his already perfect hair, pulled on some white socks, and slipped his feet into his newest pair of sneakers.

About three minutes later, James and Mrs. Diamond were ready to go. James and his mom shuffled to the car and got buckled in before heading off to the mall.

…*…*…*_At the mall_…*…*…*

"James, when you see something you think looks nice, grab it and I'll do the same," Mrs. Diamond explained.

"Let's go!" James exclaimed.

After an hour and twenty-eight minutes, James had had two hundred eighty-three dollars spent on him. That amount of money had gotten him six outfits.

"Alright, that should give you a variety of things to wear," Mrs. Diamond predicted, out of breath from running around the mall.

"I think so, too," James agreed.

"Let's get out of here, before we get trampled by the rush of parents doing last minute shopping," Mrs. Diamond suggested.

"Like we just did?" James asked.

"No, we were smart and got here before the rush, but yes, last minute shoppers like us," Mrs. Diamond informed.

"Oh, well, let's just get out of here like you said," James offered.

"Sounds good to me," Mrs. Diamond replied.

James and Mrs. Diamond hurried out of the mall, started the car, got buckled up, and headed home.

…*…*…*_Back at the Diamond household_…*…*…*

James kicked his shoes off and headed towards his room. He closed the door behind him, and laid out his six new outfits on his bed. He chose to wear a royal blue button-up with jeans that looked a bit faded. He also added a black vest to the outfit.

James took his second shower of the day, blow-dried his hair, got dressed, and then got ready to leave.

"I'm ready!" James called in a sing-song voice while coming down the stairs.

"James, the dance isn't until six o'clock; it's only five twenty," Mrs. Diamond informed.

"But, I'm ready to go now!" James whined.

"Why don't you call up your friends, see if they're ready. If they are, they can come over, and when it's time to leave, I'll take them with us," Mrs. Diamond offered.

"Sounds good to me!" James chimed.

James went upstairs to grab his cell phone. He called Logan first, then Kendall, and finally Carlos. All three were ready to go and waiting, so James told them that they were allowed over. All three mothers granted permission, and all the boys were at James' house in less than ten minutes.

_Ding dong!_

James was waiting at the door, and immediately opened it.

"Hi guys!" James chirped.

"Hey!" they all chorused.

"Come in," James invited.

The boys stepped in and slipped their shoes off. Logan was dressed in a red polo with black slacks and black dress shoes. Kendall was wearing a green polo with jeans and sneakers. Carlos was wearing a yellow, black, and white striped polo with jeans and sneakers.

"Are you hungry, thirsty, need anything?" James asked.

"I'm fine," Logan replied.

"I am, too," Kendall agreed.

"I'm kind of hungry," Carlos answered. Carlos' stomach growled seconds later to prove his point.

"Whatcha want?"

"Uh…food."

"I'll get you a small bag of chips."

James exited the foyer while the others headed towards the living room. James found what he was looking for, and headed towards the living room where he saw his friends move to.

"Here's your bag of chips," James informed, holding out Carlos' snack for him.

"Thanks!" Carlos exclaimed.

"No problem," James replied.

"So," Logan piped up, "what are we going to do?"

"What do you guys wanna do?" James asked.

"I…don't know," Kendall answered.

The boys found things around the house to occupy them until five forty-five.

"Alright, boys, time to go!" Mrs. Diamond called from the stairs.

"Yes! Finally!" James celebrated.

Everyone pulled their shoes on, and headed out the door to the car. Out of everyone, James was the most excited, Logan was the most nervous, Kendall was the most laid-back, and Carlos, well, he didn't really know why he was going.

…*…*…*_At the dance_…*…*…*

Once the car came to a complete stop outside the school doors, James fumbled with his seatbelt and hopped out of the car, giving his mom a quick hug before bursting through the doors. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan weren't in that much of a hurry, so they took their times with their seatbelts. Once unbuckled, they thanked Mrs. Diamond for the ride, and headed towards the doors.

James was already in the gym waiting for his friends. The gym was decorated with balloons everywhere, lights strung across the whole gym for light since the lights in the ceiling were turned off, and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. There was a DJ towards the front of the gym, playing whatever was school-appropriate and new.

Even though James was excited, he stayed towards the punch bowl rather than going and talking to people or heading towards the dance floor. He carried a few conversations with girls who clearly had crushes on him, and talked to some boys who thought he was cool. James wasn't the most popular kid in school, but he was up there.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, however, were talking to each other on the bleachers. They obviously weren't the type of people who just jumped into situations like they knew what they were doing when they clearly didn't.

After fifteen minutes, everyone who wanted to talk to James had talked to him, so James went over to the bleachers to find his friends. He just barely saw them and went over to sit with them.

"Why are you guys sitting over here?" James asked.

"Because you're over there talking to people who we don't know, and we can't dance, talk to girls, or sing. That basically counts us out of all activities here," Logan explained.

"I don't know them either, I wing it when I talk to girls, besides, they think everything I say is amazing, and I can't sing, either," James answered.

"You haven't even tried singing," Kendall remarked. "We have, and we know that even if we do sound great, we don't want to sing in front of our entire grade."

"What do you want me to do? Wait for the DJ to say that there's going to be a time for karaoke and that anyone can give it a shot?" James questioned.

"Everyone! We're going to have a karaoke time in a few minutes, and anyone can come and give it a shot!" the DJ informed.

"Yes," the boys answered James' question.

"I can't make an attempt to sing in front of everyone _no__w_!" James bellowed. "What will everyone think if I sound horrible?"

"You gotta give it a try," Carlos remarked.

"No, I can't," James replied.

"You do if you want to become a pop star!" Logan informed.

James groaned before agreeing to sing.

"Come on, let's go sign you up," Kendall suggested.

"Alright," James mumbled.

James went over to the DJ to tell him that he wanted to sing, and James got a number. The number was what James had to listen for. When it was called, James would have to sing. James' number was number three. Believe it or not, not many people wanted to sing in front of their peers.

After three minutes, it was time for everyone to sing. The first person chickened out, so the second person had to go first.

The first person was a girl no one knew, and her name was Penelope. She sang Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. She sang very well and got loud applause that lasted for about ten seconds.

James was up next and scared out of his mind. He didn't know what he was going to sing, but it had to be something people knew about. His friends were standing right next to him, telling him he was going to do great and that he shouldn't be worrying. After the applause died down, James had to go onstage. He quickly decided that he would sing A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson.

The music started playing and James could feel his face going red. His friends had returned to their spot in the bleachers, and James' eyes were searching for them. He began singing and was getting smiles from his friends, and everyone else in the gym. No one had expected _the_ James Diamond to sing, but they were glad he did. He had such a powerful voice that could make anyone want to sing along with him, or, for girls, make them go crazy.

James' fear was slowly starting to go away, and it was soon replaced with the feeling of joy. The song ended much too soon if you had asked James, but he quickly became glad it did end. James' applause was much better compared to that Penelope girl's. There was still cheering, whistling, and clapping even after James left the stage.

"You rocked!" Carlos cheered.

"Thanks!" James replied.

"And you said you couldn't sing. Yeah, right," Kendall remarked.

"Excuse me for not knowing," James retorted.

"Still, did you hear all that applause?" Logan asked.

"How could I not?" James exclaimed.

"Well, if you keep it up, you're definitely going to become a pop star," Logan assured.

**Aww! I love this chapter, and its length!**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I wasn't sure how I was gonna start this out, but I finally came up with something**

**2. James originally wanted to know what looked good with a black polo, but I wanted to change that up**

**3. I could imagine James throwing his head back, it was too cute so I **_**had**_** to write it!**

**4. I kinda forgot about what this chapter was about, but I wasn't gonna delete everything I had typed, so I found a way to make everything work**

**5. I was originally going to have Mrs. Diamond and James split up, but then decided that would be a bad idea**

**6. The original time it took was an hour and thirty minutes, then an hour and forty-five minutes, then back to an hour and thirty, but I finally settled on and hour and twenty-eight**

**7. I needed a salami and cheese sandwich with some orange juice to keep me going**

**8. I started to listen to Music Sounds Better With U on Nickelodeon's website, and when it got to Kendall cursing, it was just music. I thought they would have Kendall say, "Heck" or something**

**9. My cat jumped in my lap to help me write**

**10. I was going to have James be indecisive, but then decided not to**

**11. Yes, I gave James a cell phone**

**12. There was no particular order in the order the boys were called, not even alphabetical as you could tell**

**13. I was listening to Famous, so I texted my friend Logan's rap. Why? Because I can**

**14. I was originally going to have the boys respond independently, but decided not to**

**15. I heard the BTR theme song, and I couldn't help but think about how far they've come**

**16. I know that the boys were in excited for their high school dance in one episode of BTR, but they're twelve in this chapter, so I wanted to change that up**

**17. I almost forgot to describe what the boys looked like**

**18. I kinda described what my elementary school daddy/daughter dance looked like**

**19. I love how in TV shows people suggest something that they think is unlikely to happen, then the next scene is that suggestion. That's why the whole karaoke situation happened**

**20. I don't know why I chose the name Penelope**

**21. The songs I chose were songs that really were popular when James was 12**

**22. I first heard Sk8er Boi in a BTR related YouTube video, and it sounded like a good song**

**23. My friend told me about A Moment Like This, and it was a good song that was popular in 2002**

**24. This whole thing is over eight pages long**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I think it's my longest piece ever! I loved writing it and I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Happy Superstar Sunday! :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Do you guys know how special you are? Well, I wasn't going to update today, because I didn't feel like it and I was kinda tired, but I am, because of you all. I love the reviews you guys give me, and you are all excited when I update, and it makes me feel special! So, I'm sitting here with my peppermint hot chocolate (it's very tasty) and writing for you all.**

**Tomorrow is a **_**very **_**special day for me, but I'm not telling you all why. Yes, I have the day off of school tomorrow, but that's not the reason tomorrow will be so special. I'm not telling **_**anyone **_**why tomorrow is so special until tomorrow. Just wanted to get that out there….**

**That was an excessive use of tomorrow.**

**Today is Carlos' day, but I don't think this chapter will quench your thirst for your need for Carlitos. Confusing? Lemme just say this, I don't think this will be a good chapter.**

**My computer is already spazzing out, what fun.**

**Carlos is…eleven. I'm not making them grow up much, am I?**

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Carlos cheered as he, James, Logan, and Kendall walked to the park.

"Yeah! We finally get to go to the park without Katie, or parents!" James celebrated.

"Hey! Why are you so happy that Katie isn't with us?" Kendall asked, offended.

"Uh, well, um-" James was cut off by Kendall.

"I'm just kidding! She's annoying when we come to the park. 'Kendall, I wanna go on the swings. Logan, take me to the monkey bars. James, come down the slide with me. Carlos, let's walk on the trail.'" Kendall imitated, relieved that Katie had to do something for school that afternoon.

"Yeah, she's such a cutie pie, but sometimes she's just…well, not a cutie pie," Logan commented.

"Well, Katie isn't here, so we don't have to worry about her. Let's just have as much fun as we possibly can without her!" Carlos suggested.

Logan surveyed everyone's faces and came to the conclusion that everyone thought that was a great idea, and informed Carlos of his conclusion.

Five minutes later, the boys arrived at the park, ready to go. They all darted towards the swings and immediately sat down, all of them knowing a contest of who can go the highest was starting. Carlos won the match, as usual, so they all rushed to the monkey bars to see who could get across in the shortest amount of time. Kendall won, again, so the boys had a competition of who could go down the slipperiest slide and reach the end with their feet on the ground. Logan won, not surprisingly, so the boys began their last challenge of the day. This one was to see who could run a lap on the track the fastest. James won that race, and did a victory lap to celebrate.

"Well," Kendall panted, "That was a lot of fun; we're going to have to come here without Katie more often."

"We still have a lot of time left, do you want to swing on the swings some more to cool down?" Carlos asked.

"Sure!" Logan exclaimed, running towards the swings.

Carlos and Kendall walked towards the swings, still tired from running. Once James finished his victory lap, he caught up with his friends.

After twenty minutes of swinging, the boys got tired of swinging their legs back and forth, so they jumped out of their swings instead of waiting for them to stop moving. Logan was the only one who didn't jump, because he was the only one who knew how to treat injuries, and he couldn't exactly treat himself all too well. Kendall jumped and landed on his feet, unharmed. James jumped and wobbled a bit before scratching his knees on the mulch. Other than that, he was totally fine. Carlos jumped, but everyone headed off to another part of the park, knowing that Carlos would be fine, seeing as he did stunts every minute of his life.

"OOOWWW!" the boys heard a familiar voice yell.

All three boys turned around to see Carlos' leg bent into a horrifying shape. It was like Carlos' leg was dough, and it was twisted and knotted like crazy. Logan immediately went over to help his friend up, and Kendall followed close behind, while James found a bench to lay Carlos on.

After Logan and Kendall had set Carlos down, James and Kendall sat down and comforted him while Logan went to a telephone and called 911, his parents, and the other boys' parents. It didn't take long for Carlos' mom to show up, and the ambulance arrived soon after. Carlos was loaded into the ambulance, and everyone else tagged along.

…*…*…*_At the hospital_…*…*…*

Everyone was pacing up and down the hospital, waiting to get some news on Carlos. After an hour and a half of waiting, a doctor finally came to deliver some news about Carlos.

"Mrs. Garcia?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?" Mrs. Garcia replied, a look of worry etched on her face.

"Carlos is fine," the doctor informed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, he does have a broken leg. We put a cast on him, and everything should be fine from there."

Carlos came out of the hospital room, a green cast on his leg, a smile plastered on his face.

"Whoa! That's one bright cast!" Kendall remarked.

"I know!" Carlos replied.

"You're lucky you didn't get that hurt, but congratulations on your first broken bone! We all know it was bound to happen sooner or later," Logan smiled, and Carlos smiled back, knowing he was exactly right.

**Eh, this was okay, but I could do better.**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I didn't have to go to my agenda to see what milestone this would be! I'm quite proud of that**

**2. I was gonna include Katie on their journey to the park, but decided not to**

**3. I might have inserted my profile picture (BTR with mustaches) on the page…but then I deleted it and got back to work, so no worries**

**4. I was calling myself an epic fail since I couldn't remember what you could do at a park. I seriously **_**had **_**to look it up. I didn't get any results, so I had to improvise**

**5. I was listening to White Horse by Taylor Swift and the page was covered in BTR ads! That was the first time I wanted an ad to stay up while I was watching a video**

**6. I had to stop writing to get some raspberry Jell-o (I don't own the Jell-o company) I made last night**

**7. In elementary school, my friends and I always used to have a contest on who could swing the highest**

**8. My friends always used to jump out of moving swings, but I never did because I'm a Logan**

**9. I started to listen to inspirational parodies to keep writing. If you wanna know what they are, I'll tell ya when I respond to your review**

**10. Let's just pretend that everyone **_**was **_**allowed in the ambulance with Carlos, kay? Kay**

**11. I clicked something while I typing, and I thought I deleted everything, but I didn't :]**

**12. I wasn't for sure how to end this chapter, but I found a way! I found a way! (Brownie points if you understand the reference)**

**13. This took me over four hours to write, and I'm not as happy with it as I should be**

**Well, I'll leave you with this chapter. Only five more chapters until this story is over :( I'm not happy about it, and I don't think you all are. **

**Get ready for a cheesy speech…**

**I love when you guys tell me to update soon, or that you're excited for the next chapter, and when you tell me that a chapter rocked when I thought it was horrible. You guys brighten my day, and are one of the reasons I smile each and every day. Thank you for everything you've ever done, I appreciate it. I love that you believe in me, and everything I've written. I don't think I'm that popular on here, but with you guys supporting me, I'm pretty sure I'll get there :] Thank you for all the compliments, all the hope, all the reviews, all the subscriptions, all the favorites, everything. It makes me feel better about myself, and is one of the reasons why I'm so confident. I'm constantly telling my friends about all the positive feedback I'm getting from you all. So, thanks again for everything you awesome people, you! (That doesn't even begin to describe how amazing you all are)**

**Until tomorrow! :]**


	16. Chapter 16

**You guys, today is the special day, so I have a special message to my bestie…HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADISON! I hope you're reading this on your birthday and not later, because if you're reading it at a later time, well, it's not really your birthday. Anyways….**

**I'm **_**so**_** happy you're here on FanFiction, and thank you for introducing me to it. I don't know what my life would be like without it. I'd probably be the same boring girl I was in the past. But, thank you for **_**everything**_** you've done for me, it means a lot. You're like the sister I wish I had, but never had. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GO CRAZY!**

**Speaking of Madison, qhy don't you go look her page up? She's pendyfreak86381. She has one story in-progress, and she tries her best to update, but go leave her some reviews! She deserves 'em!**

**This is dedicated to Madison since it's her birthday (even though James is her favorite). Hope you all like this chapter!**

**Kendall is…fourteen. Why not?**

"The project is due November twenty-second; two weeks from now," Mrs. Taylor, the boys' social studies teacher, informed.

The boys had to do a project on turning a pumpkin into a globe. They had to draw lines of latitude and longitude, the equator, Tropic of Capricorn, Tropic of Cancer, draw and label all the continents, and label all the oceans.

"This is going to be a difficult project, but I believe you all can do it if you stay on task and work hard," Mrs. Taylor smiled.

"Can we pick our partners now?" Wayne, a shy boy, asked.

Mrs. Taylor chuckled before granting everyone permission.

The boys ran to each other and grouped up, saying that they would be the group of four in the class. Mrs. Taylor then told the class of the group of four, and many people split up into groups of two afterwards.

"OK, which one of us is gonna get the pumpkin?" James asked.

"I have plenty of pumpkins at my house, I'm sure my mom can spare one," Logan answered.

"Alright, we have that settled," Kendall spoke up. "Who thinks they have fine-point Sharpies?"

Logan was the only one who raised his hand.

"Surprise, surprise," Carlos mumbled.

"Who has a globe or map?" Logan asked.

"My dad keeps one in his office, I bet he'd let me bring it in," James answered.

"Umm…what else do we need?" Carlos inquired.

"I think that's all," James replied.

"So, whose house are we gonna meet up at?" Kendall asked.

"I guess mine," Logan decided.

_Ding! Ding!_

"Class dismissed," Mrs. Taylor chirped.

…*…*…*_At Logan's house_…*…*…*

"I brought the globe," James informed.

"I have the Sharpies and the pumpkin," Logan updated.

"I brought the rubric," Kendall exclaimed.

"I brought…myself!" Carlos smiled.

"Let's get started," Logan suggested.

"What do we need to do first?" James asked.

"It says that we should do the equator, Tropic of Cancer, Tropic of Capricorn, and lines of latitude and longitude first," Kendall briefed.

"I'll do the equator and tropics," Carlos volunteered, reaching for the black Sharpie.

"I'll do latitude lines," James proposed, reaching for the red Sharpie.

"I guess that means I'll do longitude lines," Kendall inferred.

"I'll get…snacks," Logan offered.

Logan exited the living room and entered the kitchen, fixing a plate of peanut butter crackers. The boys had mystery meat for lunch, so the last meal they had was breakfast. They obviously had to be hungry, so when Logan set the peanut butter crackers on the coffee table, they were gone in a few minutes. Logan helped with the pumpkin by getting pencils to plan out what the continents would look like.

"I think they look good," Kendall remarked.

"Agreed," Logan okayed.

"So, are we gonna outline with Sharpie now?" James inquired.

"I guess so," Kendall replied.

Each boy grabbed a Sharpie and started to outline a continent. Kendall had North America, Logan got Europe, James took Antartica, and Carlos chose Australia. Since James and Carlos got smaller continents, James oulined South America and Carlos did Asia. Carlos thought that outlining was fun, so he also outlined Africa.

"That looks like the globe! Just all pumpkin-y!" Carlos cheered.

Everyone else laughed at their friend's comment, and Logan started to gather up all the Sharpies except for the black one. He said he'd be back with paint, and once he said that, James spoke up.

"Paint? For what?"

"So we can paint the rest of the pumpkin blue for the ocean," Logan explained.

"Mrs. Taylor never said we had to that," Carlos informed.

"I know, but don't you think our pumpkin would look a lot better if we had blue oceans instead of orange ones?" Logan asked.

"Well, yeah, but-" James was cut off by Logan.

"See, you agree, I'll be back in a second," Logan took a few steps forward, but was soon stopped by Carlos.

"We never agreed on painting the pumpkin blue, you can't just make a decision like that without us!"

"Yes, I can!" Logan argued. "It's the pumpkin that _I_ got, you all have just been using _my_ Sharpies to draw on it!"

That got both James and Carlos fired up.

"_Your_ pumpkin?" James exclaimed, outraged. "This is _our_ pumpkin! _We've _been working on it. _We_ outlined and drew the continents, _we_ drew lines of latitude and longitude, _we_ drew the tropics, _we _drew the equator, _we've_ been working on this pumpkin, not just you!"

"Why don't you stop being so selfish? We aren't going to paint the pumpkin, it's good enough as it is," Carlos spoke up.

"It practically is my pumpkin! And we are going to pant the pumpkin! End of discussion," Logan then proceeded to take his Sharpies to his room and put them away, he also grabbed his paint and paintbrushes, along with a cup of water.

While Logan was doing that, James and Carlos began to gather up their belongings. They headed for the door, but Kendall stopped them before they could leave.

"Guys, don't leave," Kendall begged.

"Why not? Logan's just going to take over," James pointed out.

"James, you know he has good intentions. Don't let him get to you; he's just trying to help make our pumpkin go above and beyond Mrs. Taylor's expectations," Kendall explained.

"Well, he didn't have to do it so rudely, he sure did make us feel unimportant," Carlos chimed.

"We all know he didn't mean to, though. Let's just give him a second chance, I'll calm him down, go make it look like you never intended to leave," Kendall directed.

Carlos and James agreed, and set off to do what Kendall said. Kendall then started to make his way to Logan's room.

Kendall opened Logan's door to reveal Logan with his head in his hands, crying. Kendall rushed to his best friend and started to rub his back comfortingly. Logan scooted away from Kendall, without knowing it was him. Kendall then made Logan look up to see it was him, and not James or Carlos. Logan then let Kendall comfort him. After Logan had calmed down a bit, Kendall had him explain why he was crying. Logan said that it was because what James and Carlos had said really got to him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they cooled down, so why don't you get the paint, some brushes, and some water, and we'll start painting that pumpkin," Kendall smiled.

"But," Logan sniffled, "I thought we weren't going to paint the pumpkin."

"You mean, have orange oceans?" Kendall exclaimed, then gasped dramatically.

Logan laughed at his friend before gathering all the supplies. Kendall helped Logan carry the brushes and the water. They entered the living room to see James and Carlos with smiles on their faces.

"Ready to paint?" Carlos asked.

Logan laughed and gave a nod before everyone got a brush damp, and began painting.

That was the day where Kendall first took leadership.

**Yay! I hope you guys (especially you, Madison) enjoyed that!**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I couldn't think of a project, so I decided to go with a project I had to do recently**

**2. I had to stop watching Youtube videos so I could type**

**3. Logan had to be the only one who would bring in Sharpies (I don't own Sharpies…)**

**4. An online thesaurus was my best friend while writing this. Side note: Do you remember in the pilot where Katie said, "What kind of interrogation was that? You didn't put the screws to 'em or slap 'em with the hard cheese!"? Well, I saw "put the screws to" as a synonym for asked. :]**

**5. Here's something I took out, because it didn't fit well. This is after James says that he thinks that's all the supplies they need.**

"Alright! Let's get to work," Logan suggested.

"On what?" Kendall queried.

"Getting our supplies," Logan responded.

"Oh! Pshh, I knew that!"

Logan just rolled his eyes at Kendall before they got to work.

**6. Whenever I type scenes where the boys are at someone's house, I feel like I'm there with them**

**7. My dad saw me on Microsoft and I think he started reading this chapter…**

**8. After I had gotten far past the part where the boys arrived at Logan's house, I debated whether or not the pumpkin should have been painted blue, as you can see, I worked it in**

**9. I didn't need to look up all seven continents, I'm quite proud of that**

**10. When I started writing the part building up to the fight, I kinda remembered James' lucky comb chapter with Carlos and Logan fighting on the staircase**

**11. When I wrote the part where Logan was crying, I thought I was making him seem younger than fourteen**

**12. I was going to have Kendall tell Logan Carlos and James almost left, but that would've really hurt Logan, and that would have made James and Carlos putting all their things back pointless**

**13. I had to listen to a BTR playlist to keep writing**

**I enjoyed writing that! Thanks for reading, can't wait to hear your thoughts! Happy birthday Madison! :]**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back!**

**So, I was going to update yesterday, but couldn't. Here's why.**

**My mom told me not to get on the computer because my dad had some "homework" he needed to get done. I go to the store with my family and got a magazine (there was a BTR article that I did NOT like). I also checked and replied to all messages in my inbox using my phone. I began reading my magazine, and I talked to my friend for a while because I have multitasking skills. The CMAs came on, so I decided to watch it with my mom and dad for a while. Once 8:10 rolled around, I asked my dad if he was finished with his homework and if I could get on the computer. He said he wasn't and that I could have gotten on all day. My mom and I explained the situation and he told me to get on then to type. My response was, "You think I can get on that and write a chapter of amazing-ness in…fifty minutes? No, just…no."**

**Speaking of the CMAs, did you guys see Taylor Swift win Entertainer of the Year? I celebrated.**

**So yeah, I was gonna update, but was stopped. But, I have no homework, except studying for an FCS test, which will be easy.**

**Guys, this is Logan's last chapter and I've been waiting to write it all day! I think I'm gonna be frowning the entire time I write this. I want this to be Logan's best chapter, but I'm going to be sad since it's his last. After I upload this, I'll only have to type three more chapters. :( Bittersweet, absolutely bittersweet.**

**Logan is…sniffle…sixteen.**

If you had told me this morning that I had a good chance of becoming a pop star, I wouldn't have hesitated to check you into an insane asylum. Being a pop star was probably the _last_ thing I expected to become. Well, maybe a dog food tester, or a fake employee (yeah, it's a real job, look it up) or a-well, you get my point: being a pop star wasn't my ideal choice for a career.

You're confused? Well, let me back up a bit.

I got up and-no, too far ahead. He pulled into the store parking lot-no, too far behind. We were sitting on Kendall's couch-yeah, that's a good spot.

James, Kendall, Carlos and I were sitting on the couch in Kendall's living room, nursing the bruises we had gotten from the girls' field hockey team, long story, while watching a Pussycat Dolls music video.

"The Pussycat Dolls make the pain go away," Kendall states.

"I'm going to marry her someday," James informs us for the fiftieth time.

"You're going to marry Nicole Scherzinger?" I ask. "How?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Carlos and Kendall chorus. I immediately regret asking James how when he jumps up on the table.

"I'm gonna be famous, sing to sold-out arenas, have, like, five houses, _make the girls go crazy_, and then, marry Nicole!" James explains. Sometimes I wonder if his parents dropped him as a baby. Or, how they put up with him. More importantly, how do _I_ put up with him?

"Are you done? Please be done!" I beg.

"No, because here's the part where I _shake my booty!_" James then jumps off the coffee table, lands on the couch, and then, "shakes his booty" in my face while singing that he's, "gonna be famous".

"Carlos!" Kendall calls.

Carlos puts his helmet on, and replies to Kendall with, "Got it."

Carlos tackles James, causing him to fall off the couch and land on the floor. Carlos then jumps on top of James and wrestles him. I look over at Kendall and smile at our friends' way to settle things. Kendall smiles back, most likely thinking the same thing.

"Do you want to be a pop star?" the man on the T.V. asks us.

James pops up from behind the couch, looking at the T.V. and responding with yes.

"Well, today is your chance if you're in…Minnesota!" The T.V. man tells us. "Are you ready?"

"I'm in Minnesota," James says, stating the obvious with a determined look on his face.

We see Jenny Tinkler, a girl in our homeroom, holding a sign and stating that she'll be the next Gwen Stefani. Kendall realizes who it is and lets us all know. The nice man on the television lets us know more about how we can become a pop star and James states obvious answers to a few things he says. I caught one thing important: "Sign-ups are until five P.M."

"Call all moms now," Kendall directed.

We all pulled out our cell phones and told our moms to call us back when e got our message, and that we needed a ride real bad. We shut our phones and set them on the coffee table, waiting for an instant reply.

"RRIING!" James demands. Sure enough, Carlos' phone meets James' request.

"Hello? Yeah…uh-huh…OK, great, get here as fast as you can!" Carlos flips his phone shut, a smile taking up most of the room on his face.

"Your mom's coming!" James shouts, excitement filling his voice.

"No! But, this nice lady is sending her crew over to give us a free estimate on aluminum siding!" Carlos briefed.

I look over at James whose smile instantly turned into a straight line. After a couple seconds, James reacts to Carlos' news by tackling him.

I look down and observe the fight, James winning. I cringe at how beaten Carlos is going to look afterwards. Before I knew it, a red vase came flying up towards the fireplace I was standing in front of. If I didn't move, it would've crashed into my face. That's when I decided to tell Kendall to get help. Kendall rushes to my side and spits out, "Logan has a learner's permit!"

I look up at him and let him know that I need to have an adult in the car with me. And, more importantly, a car.

James gets up and tells Kendall to do something.

"What are you looking at me for?" Kendall asks James. "Logan's the genius!"

"Yeah-what? I panic under pressure, and you always come up with the answer!" I inform Kendall.

"Whaaat? That is so not true, and-I know how to get there," Kendall cut himself off mid-sentence.

Before I know it, we're all standing on Mrs. Majecowski's front porch, Kendall explaining everything she would have to do if she wanted to help us out. Surprisingly, she agreed, so we started to carry her out to the car like she was a long board of wood. I don't think she enjoyed that.

After a little exceeding of the speed limit (don't worry, we didn't get caught, but I'm never taking the chance again), we finally pulled up to where the auditions were being held. We ran inside, after slipping around on the road, and James was the first one in the lobby. We saw a woman at a table listen to James' reason for being there, and he was given a number and a clipboard with a piece of paper he needed to fill out.

We cheered, knowing that we had helped James get to the auditions in time, and that, hopefully, he would make sure to mention us someday.

We saw Jenny being carried out of the room containing a stage by security. She was claiming that she was a star. Since she got carried out, we knew that whoever was listening to people sing had good taste.

The woman who had given James his number and clipboard pointed to me and asked me what my name was.

"Me? No, thank you, I'm gonna become a doctor," I informed.

"Yeah, well, I'm a desperate talent scout, and you have a cute smile, and Justin Timberlake made forty-four million dollars last year," The talent scout explained.

"Hit me." I then got a number slapped to my shirt.

"I wanna be famous, too!" Carlos whined. He began to sing off-key, but was given a number anyways.

"You, tall, blonde, and eyebrows, you want your dreams to come true today?" The talent scout asked Kendall.

"Sorry, my dream is to play center for the Minnesota Wild, but I'll also consider the maple leaves," Kendall smiled.

"Oh," The talent scout was obviously faking enthusiasm, and gave Kendall a number.

The scout turned towards James and told him that his number, eight ten, was next. She then walked back towards the audition room.

James switched his number with mine, delaying his audition. I looked up, surprised that James, the one who wanted fame, was putting off his chance for a few minutes.

"Ohh, look, you're next!" James stated, cowardly.

I squinted my eyes and shook my head at him, baffled at his choice.

"Dude! You don't sing!" Carlos informed.

"Carlos, that was _the worst_ pep-talk in history! Luckily, I'm a genius, I'll think of something," I told Carlos with a confident smirk.

"Kendall?" I asked with that confident smile still stuck to my face.

"Beat-box."

"Got it."

I handed James my jacket, and entered the audition room, ready to go.

I walked up to the microphone, cupped my hand around my mouth, and began to beat-box like Kendall suggested. About two minutes into my audition, the large man behind the desk, Gustavo Rocque, tried to imitate my beat-boxing and then advised that I stop, although it came out more like a demand.

"Stop it forever," He directed.

"Uhh…I just started," I stood up for myself, I wasn't about to be put down like that! Even though that man did look _super_ scary.

"And now, you're finished. But I'm not, because I want to tell you what else you are!" He screamed.

He yelled at me for minutes, putting me down, using every insult he could think of. I exited the room to curl up in the fetal position on a chair. My expression didn't change once. I looked over at James and gave him some good advice: "Don't go in there, h-h-h-he's Satan! He's Satan with bug-eye sunglasses!" I began to rock back and forth, trying to stop thinking of the trauma that…that _beast_ caused.

The talent scout called for eight eleven, that being James. He switched his number with Carlos, delaying his audition, yet again.

"All you, buddy!" James cheered. "Go get 'em."

Carlos jumped up, stuck his helmet on his head, and tapped it twice. He pointed towards us, and entered the pit of despair. Poor guy.

I don't exactly know what happened in there, but Carlos was happy and informed us that he wouldn't be going to Hollywood. Whatever he did, it was enough to make the talent scout frown and call for eight twelve in an annoyed tone.

James tried to switch his number with Kendall's, but Kendall put a hand over his tag.

"James, this is your dream, not mine. Remember, opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. Now, grab onto that dream with both hands, and go BIG TIME!" Kendall gave James a quick push, causing him to smash through the double doors.

We managed to make it through the doors without being noticed, so we quickly hid behind some chairs. We popped up when we heard James sing. Mrs. Majecowski commented, saying that James wasn't bad.

James' voice got too high, and he looked like something was scaring him. Huh, I wonder what. James cleared his throat and asked if he could start over since he got nervous after Gustavo (A.K.A. Satan with bug-eye sunglasses) told him to stop.

Gustavo granted James permission to start over, so James took the microphone off its stand. James soon realized Gustavo was being sarcastic about starting over when he said to go back outside and to not go back in. Gustavo called for the next person, and Kendall looked over to Carlos and me for an explanation on his attitude. I just put one pointer finger on each side of my head to represent horns.

"But I'm good," James argued. Oh no.

Gustavo started ranting about how James wasn't good enough to be a pop star, and it made me want to use that weapon someone said he brought. But, I kinda wouldn't be able to use it.

"…because you have NO TALENT!" James' face fell at that. Kendall wasn't going to have that.

"No talent?" Kendall screeched. "No talent? You're the one with no talent; you haven't had a hit in ten years!" Gustavo defended himself by stating that Girl to My Heart by Boyquake was a hit nine years ago. And I thought Carlos was an oblivious person.

"Oh, Girl to My Heart, lemme see if I can remember that rock classic. 'Girl, my eyes, and girl, my mind.'" Kendall jumped onto the table, "'It never stops after it starts. Cause you're a girl, a girl, a girl, to my heart, heart, heart!'" Kendall got more and more furious as he finished singing. He even eventually got up in Gustavo's face at the end of his little performance. One thing was for sure, James was impressed.

The talent scout (what is her name?) started to call for security after Gustavo had gotten what he wanted: to be knocked out of his chair.

"Hey, here's a new hit for ya, 'Oh, you're such a turd, oh yeah, a giant turd. And you look like a turd, and you smell like a turd!'" Kendall was taken away by security, and we'll just leave that at that. I don't want to get into that fight.

How about we skip to the part where Gustavo returns to Kendall after he refuses Gustavo's first offer to be taken to Hollywood to be made famous.

After some negotiating, Kendall asked if he and Gustavo had a deal.

"Yep."

I didn't know what we were in for, but if we had to work with that thing, it definitely wasn't going to be easy.

**I finished! I tried to change it up as much as possible.**

**Fun facts**

**1. Yes, I was right, you can be hired to be a fake employee!**

**2. You can also be a dog food tester, I've checked**

**3. I did word art since I got bored**

**4. I had to use the Big Time Rush Wikiquote to help me out with the dialogue**

**5. I also watched Big Time Audition to make sure my dialogue was correct, because sometimes, you can't trust Wikipedia**

**6. There was one part James said that I couldn't make out, but I tried my best to make out what he was saying**

**7. There was some dialogue I didn't want to write, so I just explained it**

**8. I think I did a good job explaining everything, but that's just me**

**9. I didn't listen to any music since I had to listen to Big Time Audition**

**10. I would have had to write a lot more if I didn't skip the big chunk I did**

**11. It took me over three hours and some vegetable soup to write this**

**12. My brother took my phone away from me, so I kind of quoted Kendall with what he said to the security guards when they were holding him back**

**13. I didn't have many website friends like thesauruses this time, just Wikipedia, really**

**14. I might have began Big Time Crib while finishing these fun facts up :]**

**It's Logan's last chapter, but there's no need to fret! I'm going to try to get lots of one-shots written for him!**

**If you love Loges, you'll review. If you love this story, you'll review. If you like me, you'll review. If you like/love **_**anything,**_** you'll review. So, you don't really have an excuse to not review. Tee-hee, tee-hee. :]**

**Hope you have a great rest of This is Our Someday Thursday!**


	18. Chapter 18

**You guise, I'm really sorry! But, can I vent first? Thank you. :]**

**Alright, so I had my Friday section of my A/N and some of this chapter typed up, but my computer started…being weird, to put it nicely. Well, all that got deleted. The first paragraph was really long, too! I'm not happy with that. Then, my friend had a sleepover as a birthday party, so that's why I couldn't update. She had it yesterday, so I missed the MSBWY special! But, I had a lot of fun, and Nick will probably play it again in the future…I hope. So, I'm sitting here with my peppermint hot chocolate and YouTube, trying to remember what I had typed up.**

**Oh! The previous chapter, number seventeen, Logan's last chapter, that was the same day I uploaded this story! So, Logan's last chapter celebrated this story month-a-versary! Maybe **_**everyone **_**could leave a review on this chapter as a late celebration? That'd make me much happier. :] Although, Carrie Underwood's music is doing a pretty good job! But, yeah, I'd **_**love**_** to get a review from each and every one of you! Pwease?**

**Onto the chapter. James…he's sixteen! Here come the tears…**

I only have three words to describe today. Best. Day. Ever. Why is it the best day ever? Well, words can't really describe how ecstatic I am right now, so how about I try to explain the situation. Imagine that you want to be something. Alright, now imagine that the opportunity to become that something is right there in front of you. You take that opportunity with both hands, and now it's yours. Whatever you wanted to be, now you're it. Would you believe me if I said I was now a pop star? Well, believe it, baby, because I'm going to Hollywood! Let me back up and explain, but, of course, there's some parts I'll have to leave out, just because they aren't interesting or they don't involve me. Woah, that was redundant. Logan gave me a word of the day calendar, so that's why I sound smarter!

Let's start at the beginning.

I was standing next to Logan on school property, combing my hair. I could hear Kendall droning on and on about once-in-a-lifetime opportunities, but I chose not to care. Then, Logan said something with percentages, and Carlos tapped his helmet after putting it on. I finally decided to spice up the conversation by informing everyone of my amazing dream I had had the night before. They didn't seem too interested, but I know they were just jealous. But, when I asked what we were doing, I knew I should have been paying attention. They guys were going to turn the T-bar sprinkler valve, whatever that is, and soak the girls' field hockey team. I was all for it, so Kendall and I made our way to the thingymabob. Logan was the only one not helping, but he eventually caved, saying something about needing new friends. Apparently, Kendall and Carlos just can't keep up with me. We finally got the T-bar turned, and the sprinkler was on. Everything after that, well, it's filled with injuries…and the Pussycat Dolls.

Let's see, if I know Logan, which I do, he probably filled you in on the whole audition brouhaha. So, I think he skipped what he thought didn't matter, which would probably be going to Hollywood, I'll let Carlos talk about the parking lot and stuff, then Kendall can cover whatever's left, or re-tell the whole story through his eyes. Whatever seems to float his boat, tickle his pickle, whatever.

So, going to Hollywood. We obviously had to fly to LAX, and then we took a limo to Hollywood district. We took pictures, goofed off, had as much fun as we could before the big, bear-man took us and had us sing.

We pulled up to this hotel named the Palmwoods. It looked fancy on the outside, pool, plants, and Kelly said that it was home for the future famous. It has to be cool, right? Well, if you though that I was right, you were dead wrong. The outside looked nice, the lobby looked nice, but the apartment was a dump. Beige walls, stains everywhere, and rickety furniture. 'Nuff said.

But, back to us. The guys and I headed to the pool, and the conversation we carried went a little something like this:

"We are _so_ not in Minnesota anymore," I stated.

"Minne-who now?" Logan asked.

"What can I say? You guys were right," Kendall confessed. I knew he'd say it sooner or later.

After Kendall had told me I was right, well, all of us, some girl in a sparkly purple dress grabbed his shoulder, slapped his cheek, and recited the following lines: "How dare you? What we had was real! But, you threw it all away for Trish, Trish! My sworn enemy! I never want to see you again, Troy, never!" She walked away, screaming and crying.

"What just happened?" Kendall exclaimed.

"You new guys just met Camille, the Palmwoods method actress queen," a voice explained to us. We couldn't tell where it was coming from, but Kendall found that it was the juice box kid hiding in the trash can. He informed us of his thoughts about acting, and then hid from his mother in the trash can.

Tyler came back up, and Logan asked him if everyone was an actor. Tyler showed us a few people who weren't actors. People like, Guitar Dude, the songwriter, Lightning, the T.V. Wonder-dog, and a group of girls named the Jennifers. Apparently, they were three girls who just so happened to have the same name. They sang, danced, and acted. Tyler grabbed a fan and faced it towards them. They started walking in slow-motion, most likely for dramatic effect. I don't know about the other guys, but I was definitely going to ask them out.

"Hey!" I called. "We're in a band."

"Really?" they squealed. "Oh my gosh!"

"And we're actresses who don't care," the brunette Jennifer quickly broke her fan-girl behavior, and that quickly removed the smile from my face.

"Wanna go to the movies today?" Carlos asked, excitement filling his voice.

"Are you guys starring in the movie?" the blonde Jennifer questioned.

"No," Carlos answered.

"Then no," the curly haired Jennifer replied.

The Jennifers left, and Kendall immediately had us make a pact stating that we would never let anything here change us. We all agreed and Kendall breathed a sigh of relief. That pact was quickly broken after we found out that there's no going back after sipping from a real coconut.

This place may be crazy, but I think I can keep up with it.

I'm gonna skip a lot, and get to us finding our look.

These two people were talking about us not being able to be ourselves, so we had to go through a lot of styling and changing to find our look. The first style was called, "Boy-licious". I could make the outfit work, it wasn't my first choice, but I made it look good. I was wearing a multi-colored, baggy shirt that you could see some of my chest in. I was also wearing sea-foam green pants with a zebra-like bandana. Logan was wearing a gray button-up, yellow bowtie, nerdy glasses, dark gray slacks, and a suit-like jacket that looked like a piano on the sides. Kendall was wearing overly-patched overalls. Carlos was sporting what looked like a track suit. I was clearly the only one enjoying wearing the clothes.

The next style was titled, "Red, White, and Boy". Once again, I was the only one enjoying myself. I don't really think I want to explain what we were wearing, but it wasn't better than the last style we had. But, it would have been popular with veterans. I thought we looked good, but Kendall said we looked like Uncle Sam threw up on us.

The next style was called, "Danger Boy". It wouldn't have been popular with parents, so they would forbid their kids from listening to us. But, the kids would disobey their parents and listen to us anyways, so we'd be popular. The style included leather, tight pants, black makeup, heavy jackets, immobility, and boy-ish jewelry.

We had to have five new styles for the next day, but I don't think any of them would work. We finally found our right style through, believe it or not, being ourselves.

I don't know how I got myself here, but if my life is going to be like this, count me in.

**I'm finished, the length is okay, but I could've done better.**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I think I got the first paragraph exactly right!**

**2. I cried while writing. Not because of the story (surprisingly), but because of the Temporary Home music video**

**3. I thought I was having James sound too smart, so that's why I added the word of the day calendar in there :]**

**4. At first, I put James was brushing his hair, but then I realized it was combing. Big difference**

**5. I had to see the full episode of Big Time Audition to make sure I didn't do any repeats of scenes in this chapter, but it will be hard to have each boy have a different scene, so don't be surprised if you hear the same scene in a different chapter**

**6. I had to take a break for FCS homework: laundry**

**7. A brouhaha is a small thing turned into something huge. Like on iCarly, the Fred episode. I think that's a good example. No need to thank me for my amazing dictionary skills**

**8. I'm saving some scenes for the other boys**

**9. I was going to end the chapter at "This place may be crazy", but decided that would be way too short a chapter**

**10. I was going to have a scene skip, but then realized I was writing from James' POV**

**11. I wanted to get James to tell about the clothes, then the music video, then the clothes, and back and forth like that, but finally settled on clothes**

**12. I started watching 7 Secrets with Big Time Rush on YouTube while finishing up**

**13. It took me longer than I wanted to finish this**

**14. If this chapter isn't any good, it's probably because I got about four and a half hours of sleep last night, so I'm sorry I party hard :]**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and remember late celebration, leave some reviews! Thanks! Hope you have a great time doing whatever you do until I update! Two more chapters…can't believe it. :]**

**Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you all know that I didn't purposefully not update. For some of you, it's been taking me a while to reply to your messages. Some of you, the reply to your reviews has been taking longer than usual. I'm not blaming **_**any**_** of this on FF, because it's my fault. What? My fault? Yes, my fault. Let me explain my busy schedule of full of being busy…**

**Monday:**** Homework, laziness, and it was Monday.**

**Tuesday:**** Homework and writer's block**

**Wednesday:**** I had finished all my homework, so I decided I would work on my BTR binder (work in progress), then I'd update. Well, I had gotten a bit done on my binder so I began to thinking of ways to start this chapter. That's when my mom decided we should decorate our Christmas tree. Procrastination worked it's way in there, so by the time we finished decorating the tree, I had to go to bed.**

**Thursday:**** My dad asked me if I wanted to help my mom sort, bag, and give out food, and I was all for it since I like helping people. I got there at 3:30 and got out at 7:30. I got no money, but a few good items that will help me go far in life. And when I say go far, I mean they'll barely help me out with anything. I had to study for an easy SS test afterwards, and then got ready for bed.**

**Friday:**** I was at school until six. No, I didn't get any punishment; I had a quick recall scrimmage. My school did very well in every match we were in! The first match, we were ahead 30 points, the second match, we were ahead about 20 points, and the last match, (my team split up and we played each other) my team won with a four point lead. So, all in all, it was a great Friday night, and I'm glad I was there to help my team!**

**I have nothing to do today, except catch Big Time Audition (playing just for me, maybe?). So, while I'm waiting, let me get started!**

Why do people not believe me when I say I'm a pop star? I mean, have I ever lied? Only when I said I was going to bungee-jump off the Golden Gate Bridge when I turned ten. And, once again when I said I cleaned my room so I could go to Kendall's birthday party when I was eight, but that's all! Not any other time! So, how is it, people believe Cassandra, the most un-truthful girl _ever_, when she says she's going to be a model-actress-swim coach-gym owner when she's seventeen, but not that I'm a pop star now? Well, people are going to regret what they said about my buds and me once they see us on T.V., billboards, everywhere. I'm going to explain everything, so you aren't as confused.

James and Logan probably left out what happened after the whole security fight, and the police bringing us home, so I'll start there!

James, Logan, Kendall, and I all filed into the Knights' living room, and explained what happened to Mrs. Knight. But, we talked a bit before Mrs. Knight came in the room.

"Dude, how did you know those songs?" I asked Kendall.

"They play Boyquake on the 90's channel all day at work…and I made up the Giant Turd song," Kendall explained.

"It was catchy," Logan commented.

Mrs. Knight walked in with Katie, Kendall's ten-year-ole sister, and immediately started asking questions.

"What happened? The truth, now."

"Mrs. Majecowsky tried to help us make James famous!" Logan began.

"But, this producer guy was super mean to everyone," I took over.

"So, I sang him the Giant Turd song, and there was a tiny fight, but nobody got hurt!" Kendall continued.

"And now I'm really sad," James finished through a slightly audible whisper.

"Okay, who wants a sandwich?" Mrs. Knight offered after accepting our explanation.

We all raised our hands and smiled, considering how long it had been since we last ate. Katie soon stopped us all after she had seen that we were heading towards the kitchen.

"Wait, that's it? That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to 'em, or slap 'em with the hard cheese!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you are not allowed to watch FOX anymore," Mrs. Knight ruled.

"Well, can I at least hear the Giant Turd song?" Katie begged.

Kendall nodded and began singing, and then we all joined in. We began doing little dance moves, and Katie started smiling at our goofy song. We heard the door bell ring, and sang our way to the door. Kendall opened the door while we were still singing, and once we saw who it was, we screamed.

It was none other than Gustavo Rocque, the super mean producer, standing at the door, right in front of us.

He gave a little wave, and James ran toward him.

"YYYESS!" He gave Gustavo a giant hug, and said something about him knowing Gustavo would come back for him. Gustavo shook him off, and explained his presence. He said that he was here for Kendall. There was a chorus of, "WHAT?" before Gustavo went any further. Gustavo came in, sat down, and began talking to Mama K.

"Mrs. Knight, I wanna take your family to Los Angeles, and produce some demo tracks with Kendall."

Kendall raised his eyebrows and replied, "You can't be serious."

"It'll take three months, we'll take care of all of your expenses," Kelly, Gustavo's helper, informed.

"Kendall," Gustavo squeaked, "You have a gift. You have _the fire_. You also have anger management issues. Some people say I have anger management issues, but I also have _FIVE HOUSES_!"

"People say I'm the life of the party beca-" James' singing was interrupted by Gustavo advising him to not ever do that again. James whispered a, "Yeah," and Gustavo thanked him for complying.

"Kendall, we've traveled to twenty-two cities, we've auditioned over twenty _thousand_ people, and Gustavo's picked you!" Kelly exclaimed.

"But, I'm not a singer," Kendall declined stubbornly.

"You sing all the time! In the car, at the table, you sing to me when I can't sleep at night," Katie recalled.

"No, I don't!" Kendall disagreed.

"Yes, you do, honey," Mrs. Knight argued.

"When you shovel the driveway, when you answered the door two minutes ago!" Katie continued.

"But, that's not singing," was Kendall's lame excuse.

"Yes, it is, honey," Mrs. Knight disagreed again.

"And, he's always singing along to the 90's channel," Katie informed.

"Katie!" Kendall stopped, irritation in his voice.

"Sooo? What so ya say, kiddo? Huh? Wanna go to L.A. and be molded and shaped into a big ole star by _the_ Gustavo Rocque?" Gustavo asked with a chuckle.

"No." Kendall answered.

Gustavo squeezed his hand so hard, the teacup he was holding broke. He exited the living room quietly, but started screaming and broke the planter outside along with the car. Kelly paid for Gustavo's damages, gave Kendall her card, told Kendall to call if he changed his mind, and to think about this whole thing. Kelly said that she and Gustavo would leave the next day and two, and then left the house. Katie smacked Kendall on the back of the head, called him an idiot, and took a twenty dollar bill for who knows what. The rest of what happened that night is history.

The next day at the grocery store, where Kendall worked, we all began talking about the night before.

"So, I, uh, did the math last night on this whole singing thing, and Katie was right, you're an idiot!" Logan exclaimed, pushing a shopping cart and hitting a silver car, leaving a dent in it. "It's breaking right."

"Guys," Kendall groaned, "I don't wanna go to L.A. with that jerk, I wanna be here with you jerks, and play hockey, for our _team_!" Kendall explained.

"But, this is just like hockey! Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the net, you're singing and dancing!" I compared.

"What have you got to lose?" Logan asked.

"Dude, California: the girls, the beach, the stars, the _girls_!" I summed up.

"Yeah, but none of that matters if it's minus my best friends! Add those numbers up, Professor," Kendall joked.

Logan pulled out a calculator and put in a fake equation, "Okay, carry the two, ahhh nope! Still an idiot."

"What about you? You haven't said anything to me all day," Kendall spoke to James.

"I'm not talking to you," James replied.

"Ya just did!" I pointed out.

"Ya know what? Alright, dude, part of me hates you right now. No, all of me hates you. But, call that guy back," James encouraged.

"That guy said you have no talent, made _you_ cry, and broke my mom's teacup," Kendall highlighted.

"Yeah, but he wants to make _you_ famous!" James stated. James then grabbed a shopping cart, pushed it, and it hit a guy with two bags of groceries in his arms. We all apologized from where we were standing as the buy collected his bags, but he still looked angry.

"Okay, if I make a hole-in-one, you have to call that guy back," I offered, tapping my helmet. I pushed a shopping cart forward, jumped in it, and the rest wasn't pretty.

Apparently, Logan had told Kendall that he still needed to call the guy back, and James pulled his Rolling Stone cover out of his pocket, and let Kendall know he'd been on it. After that, Kendall wanted to know what other odd things James kept in his pockets, and James let him know he kept his lucky comb and eight by ten personalized headshots. One of them being a, "boy next door", and another being, "bad boy". That's when I got back.

"We just want what's best for you, man," I told Logan instead of Kendall.

"I'm Logan," Logan whispered to me, and then pointed to Kendall.

"You," I pointed at Kendall, and then fell down.

"He got hit by a car for you!" Logan pointed out.

"Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime," James informed.

"Now let me get this straight, you're saying if you all had a chance to go to L.A. with a giant turd producer to record demos, you'd go?" Kendall asked.

"YES!" Logan and James yelled.

Kendall called Kelly, and a while later, a limo pulled up to the grocery store, Gustavo stepped out, and walked towards Kendall. On his journey towards Kendall, we all spoke encouraging words to him.

Logan told him to not think about him, but millions of dollars. I told him to think about millions of girls. James told him to think of James as a back-up singer who could spin off on his own solo career after Kendall's second album.

"Well?" Gustavo roared.

"Okay, I'll go to L.A. with you and record some demos. If, you take my buds, and make us a singing _group_."

"Cola up my nose!" Logan whined.

"You guys said you would go," Kendall recalled.

"I'm, I'm sorry. Are you trying to make a deal with me? I make the deals!" Gustavo informed.

"If you want me, you have to take all of us," Kendall stated.

Gustavo started laughing before he began speaking. "Have you even heard your friends sing? Oh, that's right, they can't."

"Well, I'm no mega-producer like you, but I know they sing better than dogs, and you can turn them into stars, right?" Kendall replied.

"Is this supposed to sway me? I'm Gustavo Rocque, I'm amazing, I'm _amazing_! If you think for one second that I'm so desperate because I've toured twenty-two cities and haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again, because there is no way, _no way_, Gustavo Rocque is taking the four dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars! It's never gonna happen! NEVER!" Gustavo explained.

"So, we have a deal?" Kendall asked.

"Yep."

If this was how complicated the audition process was, I can't wait for the big time.

**Whew! I finished!**

**Fun facts:**

**1. I don't mean to offend any Cassandras out there, that was just the first name that popped in my head!**

**2. I played some parts over and over again on YouTube to see each boy's reactions to different segments**

**3. I already knew some lines by heart**

**4. I had to miss Big Time Audition because I thought it came on at a different time, but I'm not missing Big Time Interview!**

**5. I looked at my best friend's new Teen Titans story, Seperation, and loved t! Check it out!**

**6. I took mega long breaks while writing**

**7. I didn't need any help finding synonyms**

**8. This entire thing is seven pages long**

**9. I was going to have Carlos talk a little bit about L.A., but decided to leave it for Kendizzles**

**10. This is Carlos' last chapter**

**11. I'm excited to Elevate in THREE DAYS!**

**Alright, those are the fun facts!**

**I'm off to begin watching the BTR Christmas special! Expect an update soon! :]**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know this is hard for some of you to hear, but this is the last chapter. It's a sad occasion, but also a happy one. How is it happy? I can upload some more things. I vowed not to upload anything other than chapters of this story, until this story is finished.**

**Guess what? MY MUMMY GOT ME ELEVATE ON MONDAY! I've listened to it about ten times (and counting), and I'm synching it to my iPod as I type. I think all the songs on Elevate are going to be most played rather than Taylor Swift's songs…**

**Who wants to hear the story of how I got Elevate? It's your lucky day, then! This will be in play form to make it shorter.**

**Me: C.D. time!**

**Mother: I don't suppose you'd want to get it tomorrow?**

**Me: Not really, no.**

**Mother: Is your room clean?**

**Me: Kinda…sorta…in a way.**

**Mother: So, it's not completely decent?**

**Me: Not at all.**

**Mother: And if I got you this C.D., you'd clean your room, right?**

**Me: YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!**

**Mother: Alright. *flips down sun-blocker thing, Elevate falls out***

**Me: *Giggles like a maniac, then suddenly stops* There's…there's a…crack.**

**Mother: Probably from that *points to sun-blocker thing*…Do you want to play it to see if it works just in case?**

**Me: YES! *puts C.D. in C.D. player* Oooh, they DID have a good photographer! *Bobs head and dances in seat to music***

**Mother: *Taps leg and smiles***

**Me: *Stares at the inside pictures while smiling and trying to mouth lyrics***

**My mom let me play the rest of the C.D. this morning, and said that she liked the beat of No Idea. She also took the long way home. :] I brought it to school today and my friend called me a psycho girl…I think my parents are going to get tired of listening to it blare from my room by tomorrow.**

**I wanna name you guys, my readers. I'll feel a lot cooler. So, I thought I'd let you sound off on whether you want a group name or not, and what it would be. I'll write the best names down, and in the next thing I post, I'll let you choose. I'll give credit to whoever came up with the group name, and the participants. Sound fun? I thought I did.**

**I'm out of school for the rest of the week thanks to Thanksgiving! It's like the week is switched around: two days of school, and five days off. I can dig it! :]**

**Okay, this thing is getting a bit too long, almost a page, so I'll start writing the story while listening to Elevate, rather than writing this A/N and listening to Elevate.**

Am I a pop star? You betcha! I'm in the growing boy band, Big Time Rush. Yeah, yeah, yeah, most boy bands are stupid, but I truly believe that BTR will be loved by millions and millions of people, parents included. It was a whole lot of work to get here, but we made it. I'm positive James, Carlos, and Logan have explained the beginning to somewhere near Hollywood. I guess that means I get to start back up where they left off since re-telling the whole story won't, "tickle my pickle", as James had said. Let's get going, then.

A few hours after we realized that there isn't any going back after sipping from a real coconut, we decided to review what we already knew about the Jennifers.

"Okay, we do realize that there are three of them and four of us?" I surveyed.

"And they blew us off," Logan added.

"No, they said, 'Later'," James corrected.

"And, it's later!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Okay!" we heard Kelly squeak from behind us. "Mom's all checked in, your sister complained again that she had no friends, so your mom let her watch Shark Cage on FOX, and now it's time to start…Gustavo's boy band boot camp." We could tell that Kelly was wondering who we were staring at.

"Kelly, we're a little busy here," I informed.

"So am I," she shot back. "And _they_ won't go for you until you're famous, so let's roll."

"Oh, Kelly, Kelly, clearly, you don't understand the power of the…" James began to move his head in a circle and wiggle his fingers in front of his face. Kelly looked at us like we were crazy, but that was only because she hadn't gotten used to…well, us. We walked towards the Jennifers, and James began talking.

"Ladies, I don't think we properly introduced-" James was cut off by a smoothie attack. The Jennifers threw their smoothies in our faces, but James finished his sentence like nothing happened afterwards.

"Okay, let's go to boot camp," I suggested.

We got cleaned up, and Kelly showed us to Rocque Records. We saw people in black suits exiting the building, but we didn't know who they were then. We quickly found out they were important.

"Welcome to Rocque Records, where you are going to sing, dance, and sweat your butts off, if you wanna end up on these walls." The walls were covered with all kinds of boy band posters, and one girl group poster. These were some of the most popular bands ever, so we definitely wanted to end up on those walls. However, we debated whether or not we _did_ want to end up on those walls when we came across a Boyquake poster. James immediately replied with a yes once I finished. None of us were surprised.

"Guys," Kelly dragged our attention away from the poster, "Say hi to Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussycat Dolls!"

We leaped forward to see her, and once she saw us she said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

There was a silence, but after a couple seconds we heard Carlos fill it with, "He's gonna marry you!" We knew Carlos was referring to James.

"Where's my ring?" Nicole asked.

James took a gulp and replied, "Ah-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da."

I saved the awe-struck James by informing her that we were recording some demos with Gustavo.

"Gustavo." She repeated.

"Yeah, have you worked with him?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, actually, on my first album. Let's just say we had some creative differences." Everyone knew that she meant they hated each other and couldn't stand seeing the other's face so they separated and worked with other people.

"Nicole! Baby!" Gustavo greeted from his office.

Nicole threw a telephone at Gustavo, but Gustavo shut his door in time. They must have really hated each other.

"Good luck, guys!" she chirped before walking out.

"All clear!" Kelly called.

Gustavo tried leaving his office without being harmed and succeeded. We turned back around after watching Nicole walk off.

"Okay! So, you guys ready to be stars?" Gustavo asked.

"Yeah!" we cheered.

"Good." Gustavo then took Carlos' helmet. "Then prove to me you can be stars. We have three days to prove to this record company that there's something, anything here."

"Uh, three days? What happened to three months?" I questioned.

"Uh, the CEO of all of out butts wants to hear you guys on Friday." Gustavo filled in.

"We have to be a band in three days?" Logan asked incredulously.

"No, you have to be a GREAT band in three days! Unless you don't think you can do it, Mr. Make Us a Pop Group," Gustavo roared.

"We can do it, no problem, bring it," I challenged.

"Oh, I will bring it, I'll bring everything I got," Gustavo assured. We were now face-to-face, inches away from each other.

"This is a little too close for me."

"Yeah, me too," Gustavo agreed.

The next day we were all wearing camouflage in the studio. I didn't know we were going to dress like we were in boot camp.

"To be a great pop group you need four things: great dancing, a great look, a great song, and great singing." Gustavo informed us. Kelly blew an air-horn, and about ten people walked into the room.

"And by the end of the day," Gustavo continued, "Me and my team will transform the four dogs from Minnesota into Gustavo Rocque's new explosion!"

The first two groups of people did a little move, but the last group the marketing team, claimed they didn't have one. They began to experiment in front of us, but Gustavo ordered they stop. He turned to us and resumed talking. The first boot camp requirement: learn dance moves. We headed towards the dance studio with a guy named Mr. X. Apparently, he choreographed for Boyquake, Boys in the Attic, Madonna, Beyonce, and Yo Gabba Gabba. For each group, there was a dance move. Mr. X made his way towards Carlos and began talking.

"And now, I will make you explode with the dance. We will start with an examination. Cross, leg, spin, pose." He demonstrated what he wanted us to do, and we had to copy him. James and I thought we got it right, but when Logan posed, he kind of hit Carlos, who was a little late in starting. We helped Carlos back up, and he let us know that he was good. It's always good to know he wears that helmet.

Mr. X came over to us and evaluated how we did. I was told that I was great but not serious. James was serious, but not great. Carlos was told that he lost a pet when he was young, and is still not over it. Apparently, that pet was Sparky. What did Carlos losing a pet have to do with dancing, though? Logan was told that he was just plain awful. He sucked in his breath and agreed in a whispery squeak.

"They are excruciating and cannot be ready by Friday," Mr. X predicted.

"I'll x-double your salary," Gustavo offered.

"X-done."

The letter X was Mr. X's thing.

"Alright, I'm gonna be back in one hour, and I wanna see dancers, not dogs!" Gustavo informed.

We were told to get in our starting positions, and we had to practice our little dance for a while. There were a lot of screw-ups, so don't ask me to go into detail with them. I will say that with our first little dance, Logan hit someone each time. We did do our own dances, and played games. I needed help lifting my leg up, and none of us were trying our best, I bet it was fun to watch, though! Once the hour was up, we had caused Mr. X to bang his head into the wall a few times, say bad words that started with X, and he x-quit. Gustavo wasn't happy, to say the least.

James went over the look process, so I'll skip to the next requirement: the great song. Our song, Girl Time, was about no matter what time of day it was, it would always be girl time. Gustavo acted out his point, but Logan asked if you had a sinus infection if it would be doctor time, but Gustavo said that, even then, it would still be girl time.

I noticed a pattern with all of Gustavo's songs: they all had the word girl in them. I asked if there were any that didn't so he decided that instead of answering yes or no, he would name the songs on his wall of platinum records. The only one that didn't have the word girl in it was Yard Squirrel Christmas. After he named the songs, he asked if I had any more questions. My last question? "Are any of those songs from this _girl_lenium?" Gustavo didn't find this as funny as I did.

We got into this small room where we would record the song. It had pillows for absorbing any extra treble or echo, like the big foam microphone covers. I hit my head with the microphone; it made a little squeal, but nothing too bad. It was actually pretty cool. There was also fruit water in case our mouths got dry. I hit Carlos with the microphone. He dared me to do it again, so I did, because I'm fearless. I told him that he wasn't so tough without his helmet, so he picked up a bottle of fruit water, aimed at me, but hit Logan since I leaned back. Logan told us to knock it off, but Carlos squirted him once more, so he aimed at Carlos, but hit James who was wearing his lucky white V-neck, making it a red V-neck. It soon turned into a fruit water war, but when Carlos started bringing pillows into the war, it wasn't pretty. We came out of the sound booth covered in feathers and fruit water.

Gustavo gave us criticism that wasn't worded very nicely, but it pushed us to work harder and come up with out own song, Big Time Rush. We had to come up with a dance, since standing there wasn't an option. We took some things we got from Mr. X and mixed in some of our own moves. We showed our progress to Gustavo, who then let us perform in front of Griffin, the CEO. We still don't know what Griffin told Gustavo, but we do know that it was enough to have Gustavo give us a tiny smidge of criticism. Other than that, we got to stay in Hollywood.

That's how four hockey players from Minnesota got to go big time.

**Gah! It's over, it's 10:48, it's the last chapter, and I'm loving it!**

**Fun facts**

**1. I left out the third sentence at first, then added it in so the fourth sentence would make sense**

**2. My headband was giving me trouble while writing since I was wearing my glasses**

**3. I waited until all the songs on Elevate finished, and **_**then**_** I began listening to Big Time Audition. But, that gave the video time to load and time for me to look at where I left off, so I was productive!**

**4. I left the end of the second paragraph un-filled, because I wasn't for sure what the guys were doing until the was a mini-change**

**5. I thought I was beginning to make Kendall sound more James-y, so I quickly tried to fix that**

**6. I skipped the Griffin/Gustavo part, because it didn't involve the boys, so I couldn't really write it**

**7. I always need to keep some part of me moving, so I put my spoon from my Jell-o in my mouth and starting biting it a little, and it worked for more than just keeping something moving**

**8. Is it just me, or does it seem like there are an excessive amount of okays used?**

**9. I love the whole 'this is a little too close for me' part, anyone else?**

**10. When I got to Logan squeaking, "Yep!" I played it over and over and over again. I love him!**

**11. When I got to Logan coughing a squeak because of his dangerously tight pants, I re-played it about ten times….**

**12. I kinda rushed the end, because by the time I got to the third requirement, it was 9:55**

**13. Logan makes me want to cry in this episode because of how cute and adorable he is!**

**14. I went into the living room for a break every now and then, and I explained everything to my dad, and he said that it was a shame that I'm not getting paid for all the work I'm doing**

**15. I couldn't find the ending of Big Time Audition, so if it's way off, I'm super sorry!**

**Get ready for another one of my cheesy little speeches…**

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing my story, you gave it a chance, and I deeply appreciate it! So, here's everyone that reviewed either one time, or one time each chapter! BTRlover98, TheWritingGames, happygirl57, mooresomore, SimplyPutIAmInsane, pendyfreak86381, World's Love Song, Julgan, bluestring, gdhrbdsgbdadghjdxd,** **WinxClubFairyXOXO, BTR Obssessed Fan, BelieverInLove, Channylover26, Ijean433, mavk4444, BTR CARLOS LOVER, tiarashine, A Person, Forget The Moon-Ignore The Sky, Tired And Insprired, BTR'shotGF, ForeveraRusher11.21.11, SWACGleekFreak, Anonymous Skrtle, and MissBellaDiamond. Whew! That was a long list, but it was all worth it! I tried my hardest to spell everyone's names right, so if it's spelled wrong, I'm so very sorry! I know that a good few of you reviewed every single chapter the day it went up, and that means a lot that you stuck with me from the beginning! I'm glad that more people decided to join on the experience that is this story! A couple of you told me that you saw this around, and you finally gave it a chance and enjoyed it, so thanks for reviewing and reading it! Thank you to all of you who favorited this story, subscribed to this story, favorited me, and/or subscribed to me!**

**You guys are some of the nicest people I've met, and I don't think I'd go to school smiling if it wasn't for what you've done. I can't thank you enough, so I hope this says it all: You are the best people ever, and you are the reason I'm writing.**

**I can't believe the story is over.**

**I think all of you are sad to see this story coming to a close, and some of you joked that you would cry (at least, I hope you were joking), so I want to tell you something. Don't cry tears of sorrow because it's over, cry tears of joy because you read it. :]**

**Smile, be happy, laugh long, and go big time! :]**


End file.
